


シャノンズサラシティ - Shannon’s Salacity

by Kwarduk



Series: The Clover and The Emerald Isle - Tales of Irish Intimacy [3]
Category: Girls und Panzer
Genre: Bedroom, Blow Jobs, Changing Room, F/M, Facial, Fondling, Friendship, Hand Jobs, Love, One Shot, Pool, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, laundry room, oc school, swimwear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 06:01:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 27,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29448948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kwarduk/pseuds/Kwarduk
Summary: Wanting to raise relations between Shamrock School for Girls and the Irish Éire Tanc High School to new levels, Shannon, the school's commander, hosts a pool party for her own school and their guests. She wasn't planning however, to come out of it with relations of a certain 'personal' level with a certain Irish student.
Relationships: Erne/Doyle Teagan, Laune/Mick MacConnell, Original Female Character/Original Male Character, Shannon/Fergus McNaughton
Series: The Clover and The Emerald Isle - Tales of Irish Intimacy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1703266





	シャノンズサラシティ - Shannon’s Salacity

**Author's Note:**

> Just some opening note's before we get into the story itself:
> 
> This story is based on OC character's created for the Girl's und Panzer Universe by the user Sharkycast, the story being know as 'Shamrock School for Girls - New Tactics', plus other stories sponsored by him and written by others, he also co-written this one-shot with me.
> 
> It was also taken down for some time due to some 'distasteful scenes' which had to be re-written.
> 
> Element's from my 'Mann und Grosskampf' fanfiction are included, although I didn't intend for this story to be part of that universe, it could be considered a side-plot to it Éire Tanc High School was created by myself.
> 
> Also, it has been pointed out by an Irish proofer, that the year's system is different between Japan and Ireland, just for clarification:
> 
> Japanese First-Year = Irish Forth-Year  
> Japanese Second-Year = Irish Fifth-Year  
> Japanese Third-Year = Irish Sixth-Year
> 
> Anyways, with the notes and credits out of the way, sit back and enjoy this piece.

* * *

"You can't be serious Shannon,'' Clare scolded her commander.

There she was, sat at a table in a random classroom, alone with her Sensha-dō commander Shannon, who was going on about an idea she had to further improve their relations with Éire Tanc High School. This idea was, rather weirdly, a pool party that Shamrock would be hosting on their school ship exclusively for their Irish guests.

"It's totally fine Clare, a pool party would be a great way to socialise with them with games, music and water fights. There's no way Éire Tanc and Fianna could turn that down!" Shannon insisted.

Clare just facepalmed, letting the hand slip off her face before looking at her commander again.

"You want to take a bunch of horny teenage girls and place them with a bunch of horny teenage boys, with neither of them wearing very much. You tell me that you can't see any problems arising from this?" she pointed out.

"Come on! At least boys have decency. Plus we can just tell our girls to not do anything lewd with them and I can tell Fianna to say the same to her boys. That would be enough, right?" Shannon stated in defence of her idea.

"Oh really?" Clare said sarcastically, still not satisfied.

"Yes, really, just relax! It's not like there's going to be any sex or anything!" Shannon dismissed her criticism.

The word 'bullshit' ran through Clare's mind in response to that statement.

"No sex? Laune's been banging her boyfriend most nights for weeks!" she quickly pointed out. Which seemed to catch Shannon off-guard.

"Laune has a boyfriend...?" she scratched her hair, dumbfounded by the brutally honest, she wasn't someone who kept track of the relationships of her friends.

But Clare wasn't done yet. "Oh! And Erne has started dating their vice-commander and has been around his place most nights too," she continued to spill.

The statement caught Shannon by surprise, who was still busy trying to wrap her head around Laune's situation.

"Eh? I thought she was just seeing her friend... the other L-60 commander...?" she faltered.

Clare took a breath. "Look, I know you want to be closer friends with Fianna and her school, but I feel like it's gonna go wrong and we'll just embarrass ourselves again. It was a good thing we managed to find some good tea bags for St Gloriana when they visited when the originals went soggy in the rain." she sighed, exasperated by the stress of being Shannon's anchor to reality.

"Hey, come on, we still managed it and Darjeeling was happy in the end and Erne and Finn didn't blow anyone up as well, so I think we can make this pool party work too!" Shannon beamed.

"But Shannon! The boys and the amount of couples there are in our schools! It's going to end up going somewhere lewd." Clare badgered, feeling her earlier points had been completely ignored.

Shannon snapped out of her trance and sighed heavily.

"Okay, okay, don't worry. I'll keep an eye on them and I'll make sure Fianna does the same with her crowd." Shannon tried to calm her down.

"We better keep an eye on them or they may just end up filming a porno behind our backs!" Clare admitted.

The mention of that word was enough to put a blush on Shannon's cheeks.

"Golly, now that would be embarrassing!" she fretted.

"Mmhmm." Clare nodded.

Then a question popped into the commander's head.

"Say, are there any Éire Tanc boys you have your eye on?" she asked her subordinate.

This made Clare suddenly flinch in surprise.

"Ah... um... no... they're... not my type," she squeaked out.

Shannon was part of the majority who didn't know that Clare was actually into girls. So the subtle hint flew straight over her head.

In the end, Shannon was able to convince Clare to agree to her proposal and after consulting the rest of the Sensha-dō team, they were on board too.

Shannon did have good reasoning to suggest a pool party, because Shamrock's school ship had the perfect property on the school ship which could host it.

There was a lone, large detached house on an estate in the more posh region on the huge deck that was quite modern looking, made of clean brick and topped with a gable roof, with the roofline being broken up by some dormer windows.

The house was larger than the normal houses which lined the streets in other areas of the school ship, it could be considered a mansion, despite it being smaller than what most people would picture in their minds. It had three storeys, not counting the attic which also had some rooms which was seen by three gabled dormer windows on each side of the dormer roof. An elevated, thin balcony went around the first upper floor, going from one side of the house, across the face facing the back garden, to the other side and curving around the sidewall with metal railings.

The inside of the house contained multiple bedrooms, some with small, on-suite bathrooms, a large living room, large kitchen with an equally large dining room, and even some luxuries like a garage, indoor gym, and a conference room.

But this wasn't really why Shannon was so interested in the property. She was more interested in the outdoor space, for behind the mansion there was a large sunny garden, where a majority of the space was flat concrete, with only a small amount of grass at the back. Filling the majority of the paved space was a pool, its outline from above being curvy and flowing, with even a small circle at one of the edges acting as a jacuzzi space.

This was complemented with a barbecue on a stone step near the fence, some cushioned sun loungers, and a slide which slid down into the pool itself. There was also a patio area with some raised wooden decking around two further hot tubs, while at the far end of the garden there was an unheated plunge pool for the intrepid.

This piece of luxury however had no tenant, as it was really owned by the school as a whole, as it was reserved as a place to host formal invitations to other schools, with the large concrete area near the pool acting as a party ground, plus the house itself could also act as accommodation for the guests if it was needed.

The dark wooden fencing went round the entire perimeter of the garden. Occasionally being broken by a stone support or a hedge, then came around and attached to the side of the house. On one side was a garden gate, which checked access between the front driveway and the garden.

This gate however began to shudder as its locking bolt was manipulated; the bolt was pushed aside and the gate began to swing open.

Shannon walked through the parting in the gate and into the concrete space between the house and pool. She gave it a sweeping look and formulated her thoughts.

"Mmhmm, this will do nicely," she confirmed to herself.

There was the sound of huffing behind her and she turned around to see Clare, in school uniform, pulling in a large bag of goodies.

Following close behind her was Laune, in her school uniform carrying another smaller bag under her arm, the clicking of her prosthetic leg following her as she walked.

In turn behind her, were the two sisters Erne and Annalee, also dragging in a box.

"You sure you brought everything, right?" Shannon asked her companions as they walked into the middle of the concrete area.

"Sure we did!" Annalee cheered as she and Erne dropped the box on the floor. They opened up the lid and the contents were revealed, showing that the box was full to the brim with party items, such as a CD player with music to go with that, deflated beach balls and pool floats, as well as a few barbecue supplies and utensils.

"Okay, well let's take something out each and get to work turning this into a partyspace!" Shannon chirped happily.

The girls picked random items out of the bags and set to placing them around the garden. After some time, two more first year girls, Avoca and Dalua came through the gate, and after some guidance from Shannon they too found a job and began to help out.

Laune began blowing up one of the inflatable loungers to throw in the pool, choosing to use her mouth as the footpump was taken up by Clare, who was using it to blow a ring up.

Laune was quite the plum in terms of intelligence, but blowing a lilo up should be super simple for someone like her, right? Well, this was Laune.

She kept wheezing into the lilo through one of the valves, however it wasn't blowing up.

"Why isn't this blowing up?" she said annoyed to herself.

Clare just sighed to herself. "Maybe because the other valve is open," she pointed out.

Laune pulled the lilo away and soon noticed it. "Oh! Thanks!" she thanked as she closed it, then went back to putting her lips on the other, still open valve.

Clare watched as Laune blew long and very hard into the lilo, watching it slowly inflate, but Laune seemed to be putting a lot of effort into it, probably too much as her face started to go red from exhaustion.

"Sheesh, do you put in that much effort when you're with your man?" Clare then remarked rather cheekily.

Laune in surprise suddenly took her mouth off the valve, taking in a deep breath to fill her lungs back up, but she completely forgot to close the valve and all the air rushed out of the lilo as she turned to Clare.

"What does Mick have to do with a lilo again?" she said confused.

Clare just facepalmed as Laune then noticed the lilo had deflated.

"Whoops!" she gasped as she took in another deep breath, and then began to blow into the lilo again.

Clare just shook her head as she disconnected the now inflated ring off her foot pump, closed the valve and tossed it into the pool.

"I'm gonna go and help Erne; don't suffocate yourself while I'm gone," she said, patting Laune on the back as she walked past. Laune just continued to blow, her face turning red and shades of purple as the plum still didn't think about stopping to take a breath.

Clare walked over to the sunloungers, where Erne had placed the CD player and was squatting on her knees, her fingers shuffling through a small box of CDs.

"Hey, you're trying to find what to play out of that thing?" she then asked the fiery-haired girl.

"Sure, got a few Irish war songs here, also some dance songs just in case those get stale," the redhead replied.

She continued to rustle through the packs of CDs, picking out any choices she had and showing them to Clare.

"This is a good one, The Brian Boru march, it's Éire Tanc's main theme tune too," Erne suggested.

"Okay then," Clare allowed, so Erne set the disk aside.

She then went and held up another one.

"What about this?" she asked again, Clare leaned in and read the label.

"One hour of Irish marches?" she mouthed a bit puzzled.

"You know, in case we need something in the background," Erne explained.

"Ehh, sure," Clare accepted and Erne set that disk aside with the other one earlier.

She reached over and picked up another CD out of the box, and after reading the label, she sniggered a bit.

"Hey, what about this one? 'Go On Home British Soldiers'," Erne said as she pulled out the CD

"Hell no, we ain't playing that one," Clare shut her down straight away, as she knew immediately what lyrics that song had.

"Come on! Talulla loves this one!" Erne tried to pressure her, then mouthed the starting lyrics;

_"Go on home British soldiers, go on home! Have you got no fucking homes of your own!?..."_

Clare gave a forced smile as she reached over and took the CD out of Erne's hand.

"And that is exactly why we're not playing that, plus you would probably annoy Fianna as she actually likes the British," she ended and tossed the CD to the side.

Erne pouted, but Clare did have a point.

Meanwhile, around the edges of the fencing, Annalee, Avoca and Dalua were busy putting up pennant banners around the whole outdoor area. They were simply taping the strings to the wood, concrete or anything they could attach it to.

"How much more of this do we have?" Avoca asked as she was up on a stepladder.

"I think we have enough to just get back around to the house," Dalua returned quickly after giving a quick count on how much banner they had left.

"Good," Avoca replied, then placed another part of the banner up against a wooden pillar which made up the fencing.

"Another piece of sellotape please Annalee," she asked.

"Sure," Annalee replied as she began to strip another piece off, but then she lost her grip on the roll and it slipped out between her fingers. The roll fell and hit the ground and began to roll towards the pool.

"No, no, no, no!" Annalee quickly fretted as she tried to catch up with it, but she was too slow, the roll went over the edge and went into the water with a plop.

"Well, that's soggytape now!" Dalua said rather jokingly, with Annalee breathing a sigh.

"I'll go and grab another roll," she murmured, walking back towards the house to get a new roll.

Finally, after some more time preparing, the Shamrock gang had finally finished setting up their party.

Shannon looked around, admiring their handywork, seeing pennant banners hung on the fences surrounding the garden, beach balls, the lilo and a plastic boat tub were floating in the pool. The sun loungers were all arranged perfectly, with a cooler nearby filled with drinks they pulled out of the house and a picnic basket full with snacks next to it, and maybe the best part was that the barbeque was primed and ready to go, but Shannon planned that maybe one of the Éire Tanc boys might have a better time using it then any of them.

"Whew, nice one guys, I bet Fianna and her gang will love it when they see what we have for them!" she chirped to her companions.

"Sure, all these drinks, plus the pool and the games we have, there's no way this could go wrong!" Laune returned with enthusiasm.

Clare gave a chuckle herself. "Now, shall we go into the house and get changed?" she suggested.

"Yeah, sure, I hope you all brought something good for the poolside," Shannon beamed. Erne sniggered.

"Oh yeah I did, Doyle won't be able to resist," she mouthed to herself cheekily.

"What did you bring?" Laune asked in curiosity.

"Definitely something skimpy knowing her," Annalee let on her sister's choice.

"If you've got it, flaunt it!" Erne said with a cocky shrug.

Laune looked confused. "Do I have it?" she eventually asked. Erne groaned.

"Stop mucking about!" said Shannon. She then walked back over to some bags which they had put down when they first walked in, she picked them all up, noting the names written on the attached labels and went back to the others.

"Well, here are your bags; now I think we can just go in the house, find a room each and get changed. I suggest we get this party underway! Woohoo!" she yelled.

Shannon came out of the house first, wearing a strapless bikini top and matching bikini bottoms, both having a clover pattern printed on it. Hanging on her shoulders was a short cape, translucent and green in colour with small clover patterns dotted on the fabric, and above her skimpy bikini bottoms, clinging to her hips, was a short wrap-around skirt. The small top portion - the part wrapped tightly around her waist and tied together with a bowtie - was opaque green with clover patterns, but the lower portion which hung down to the top of her thighs, covering her miniscule bikini bottoms was translucent green, with clover patterns in a similar vein to her cape.

All of this was all topped off with a green clover medallion, hanging around her neck and coming to rest just above her ample cleavage.

In truth, the bikini was a bit small for her and the strapless design was not suited to her chest size. It did little to restrain the movement of her breasts and kept threatening to allow them to spill out of it. Shannon, however, had bought it purely because of the shamrock pattern on it, without allowing considerations like fit or comfort to get in the way. She was continually having to pull the strapless top up every time it slipped down, but she didn't seem to mind this.

Rather than have her hair in her characteristic twin tails she had it simply hanging down, as this was more suited for mucking around by the pool.

A loud clatter made Shannon turn round. Laune had emerged from the house, wearing her bikini, which was a good deal more modest than Shannon's. The noise had been caused by her knocking over a stack of plastic chairs as she hopped out of the house. The reason that she was hopping was because she wasn't wearing her prosthetic leg, which Shannon secretly thought was a recipe for disaster. Laune seemed to think otherwise, however, and was currently balancing on her single leg, wobbling slightly as she tried to tie her long apricot coloured hair back with a floral scrunchie.

Her bikini consisted of some baggy, almost boyish shorts and a cross-strap top in matching colour. The top itself was large and not very revealing, hardly exposing any cleavage. The real reason that Laune had chosen this particular top over her other items of swimwear was that it covered the vast majority of her breasts. Her tastes for the rougher side of sex when it came to her breasts had left its mark and would have been noticeable to her teammates in anything more low cut. There were a variety of bruises and bite marks that were a tribute to all the fun nights she'd had with Mick recently, and her left nipple was even covered with a strip of sticking plaster following a much harder-than-planned bite when Mick had climaxed the previous night.

"Hey! Um… don't you think you might want two legs out here? I'd hate for you to fall or anything," Shannon tried to suggest to her subordinate.

"It's OK! Mick's going to carry me!" the idiot replied.

As Mick was probably unaware of this and hadn't even arrived yet, Shannon shrugged and gave up on Laune as a lost cause.

Not long after Laune's clumsy appearance, Erne stepped out of the house onto the patio, striding confidently onto the patio. She had every reason to be proud of her body, as she looked stunning. Her swimwear consisted of a matching black bikini set with plain, skimpy bottoms with a metal ring on the hips as the sole adornment. The top seemed to be even smaller; basically consisting of a band with two triangles of material to partially cover her breasts. Even the halter neck fastening was just a thin piece of string. The top seemed to offer very little in the way of support, but then Erne was fortunate enough not to require it, as her above average sized breasts were nonetheless incredibly perky. The black fabric of the top appeared not to have any lining or padding, and the faint traces of Erne's nipples could just be made out through it if one looked long and hard enough.

Moments later, Clare too was on the scene, clad in a cute green floral patterned swimsuit, although hers was nowhere near as risque as Erne's. The top had a fairly high neckline, edged with white and with a white bow in the centre. The bikini bottoms had a similar white edging on the waistband with matching bows on the hips. While Clare may not have had much to show off in her chest area, the bare skin between her top and bottoms highlighted her wonderfully toned abdominal muscles. It was a testament to the hard work that she put in at the gym most days.

Not far behind the other two, Annalee skipped out onto the patio, wearing a girly and frilly swimsuit, the top of which had three rows of floaty fabric arranged in the hues of the Irish tricolour.

"Hey! Nice swimsuit!" Shannon called out. "Did you get it especially for today?"

"Yes, I thought the Irish flag colours would be appropriate and appreciated by our guests," Annalee answered.

"The stripes on the Irish flag go up and down, not side to side," Laune pointed out, in a remarkably well thought out piece of reasoning, by her standards.

"Then they'll be in the correct orientation when I'm swimming, won't they?" Annalee answered quick-wittedly.

Annalee didn't wait for a reply from Laune, as by the time the apricot-haired girl had thought one up she'd probably have forgotten what it was she was replying to anyway. In any event, the other first year girls Avoca and Dalua had stepped out of the house, squabbling about something in hushed voices. Avoca was clad in a one-piece bathing suit of a deep orange hue, which had white edging, white polka dots and added frills. Dalua, meanwhile, was wearing an Oxford blue two-piece bathing set that she didn't look too confident in.

"You two look very different, somehow?" Laune called across to them with a quizzical note in her voice, as she precariously stood with her arms outstretched as she balanced on her single leg. "Is it a new hairstyle?" she pondered.

"We've both got contact lenses instead of our glasses" Avoca said with a slight roll of her (non-bespectacled) eyes.

"Oh! Yeah!" Laune finally realised, giggling at the revelation.

There was a clang as the gate opened and shut again after admitting the first of the Éire Tanc members to arrive. They were Fianna, the team's commander, and Erne's friend Talulla. Both were still in their school uniforms of dark green blazers and black pleated skirts but carrying bags which presumably held their swimming attire.

"Hey Fianna! Welcome!" Shannon called loudly from across the garden. Fianna waved her greetings back.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Erne teased her friend, to which Talulla just grinned and stuck her tongue out at Erne.

"Oh, you got your cast taken off," Erne said, noticing that Talulla's previously injured foot was no longer in plaster but she was sporting a chunky black brace on it. The light 'tap' of her school loafer against the paving was in marked contrast to the heavy, loud and dull 'thud' every time she took a step with her right foot.

"Yeah, I got this removable boot instead - isn't it the height of sexiness?" Talulla joked sarcastically, pulling a variety of poses to show off her unique footwear.

"Ha - it will take more than that to make you sexy!" Erne ribbed her and chucked a cushion at her for good measure.

Talulla snatched the incoming cushion out of the air and was about to fling it back at Erne when Fianna stopped her with a sigh.

"I have told you not to exert yourself! The doctor did say you had to be off physical activities for a week to let your foot completely heal," she scolded with her soft south Dublin accent.

Talulla rolled her eyes. "Yes 'mother'..." she muttered under her breath. She looked up and down the garden at the large swimming pool and other hot tubs.

"Ooh! I can't wait to take a dip in that nice pool you have!" Talulla wished with eagerness.

"Erm, I don't think so Talulla; what bit of 'no physical activities' was hard to understand? In my book, swimming is definitely a physical activity, so you're banned from the pool," Fianna affirmed.

The thud of a low piano chord went through Talulla's head as her face went from smiling to grim in a second.

"B-b-but…" she tried to say.

"No 'buts'; it's doctor's orders and if he can't enforce them, I will. It's for your own health Talulla, and I wouldn't make a wounded soldier do something demanding wouldn't I?" her commander cut her off, reaffirming her decision.

Talulla was about to argue that swimming wasn't as demanding as anything else physical, but knowing that she wouldn't get anywhere with Fianna's stubbornness, she simply huffed and pouted.

"Fiiine! I may as well just sunbathe then," she caved in, internally being very pissed off.

"Perhaps that will teach you not to kick poor tanks that don't deserve it!" Erne joked at her.

"Maybe I'll kick your arse instead! That's a much more deserving target!" Talulla snapped at her in return, making Erne laugh.

"Is there somewhere we can change?" Fianna asked, bringing normality back to the conversation.

"Sure! There is a changing room overthere, cubicles by the jacuzzi or just find a room in the house!" Shannon said breezily, indicating a wooden shed-like structure, some small booths and the large house in turn.

The pair made their way into the wooden changing hut, which was a simple affair not unlike a garden shed, although of much better quality and much cleaner inside. It was rectangular in layout with the entrance on one of the shorter faces. The door opened onto the left of the hut which had a low bench up against the left hand wall running the length of the building. On the right there were partitioned cubicles, with a waterproof plastic curtain, similar to a shower curtain, hanging down in front of each.

They each chose a cubicle and changed into their swimwear. Talulla was the first to emerge, wobbling slightly as she deposited her clothes and bag on the bench and pegs opposite her cubicle. She was wearing a pine green bikini with thin shoulder straps and a simple twisted knot design to the top half, and also had a single foam-soled sandal for her good foot. Her injured one, unfortunately for her, had to remain in the heavy boot, as Fianna had made it very clear that Talulla was to follow her doctor's orders correctly. She further sported a pair of large, dark sunglasses which she stuck on the top of her head to begin with, as it wasn't bright inside the hut. She'd brought her own towel although she now realised that she hadn't needed to as the hut and poolside were copiously provided with large folded towels in a pale sage green colour.

The curtain on the second booth swished back and Fianna stepped out, wearing a pair of black flip flops and clad in a two-piece bikini with a bright turquoise and green pattern. Talulla's eyes widened at the sight of her commander. The Éire Tanc service dress uniforms were very good at disguising the wearer's figure and the school uniform with its blazer and tie also had this effect. As such, while Talulla was aware that her commander was more curvaceous than her, she had not until now appreciated just how busty Fianna was.

"God Fi, you're so… so…" she spluttered.

"Hmm? What?" Fianna said, half turning to glance at Talulla from where she had been concentrating on re-tying her hair in a bun at the back of her head. It was clear that she hadn't really been paying any attention to what Talulla had been saying.

"Oh… nothing," Talulla mumbled, feeling very inadequate and involuntarily covering her below-average bust with her towel.

"Well, let's go then!" Fianna said, opening the door for them. She strode out onto the sunny poolside, with her smaller-chested subordinate blushing as she limped to catch up with her.

"Wooo! Fianna! Looking great!" Shannon enthusiastically called as the pair skirted round the pool to where Shannon stood by some of the many sunloungers.

"Thanks, and what a great place you have here!" Fianna replied, spinning on her heel to look left and right about her and causing her enviable assets, which were surely in the double-D range, to jiggle and sway.

"Here, let me take that for you," Shannon said to Talulla, assuming she was being helpful. Before Talulla could object, Shannon had taken the pool towel that Talulla was using to hide behind and had laid it out on a sunlounger for her.

"Ah… thanks," Talulla said weakly, knowing that Shannon meant well but wishing she hadn't done that. Even with the padding that no one but Talulla knew was in her bikini top, she was still no more than a B-cup and felt very inadequate next to the two busty commanders who were almost spilling out of their tops.

"Now you lie here and take care of that hurt foot of yours," Shannon fussed over Talulla. "Would you like a pillow to rest it on? What about a drink? I'll get someone to bring you one?"

"Ooh, thanks, and yeah, that'd be nice. A fizzy orange or something?" Talulla replied, settling herself onto the lounger, having decided that maybe things weren't so bad after all.

"Of course! Anything you want, just ask, and I'll get someone to do it. We're very grateful for being able to train with Éire Tanc and we want to do our best for anyone who was injured during their hard work dedication." Shannon prattled.

"Ha! Hard work!? You know what happened to her, right?" Fianna joined the conversation.

"Oh… shut up Fi!" Talulla mumbled, flipping her sunglasses down over her eyes and devoting her entire attention to soaking up the sun's rays.

At that moment, voices could be heard on the other side of the fence. The latch clanked and three more Éire Tanc girls came through the gate, seemingly having taken a slower route than the two tank commanders.

The one on the left was slim and quite severe looking with long blonde hair and hazel eyes. She had fair skin, with slim hips and a below-average bust, standing at 5' 3" in height.

The girl in the center was a tall, pale girl with doll-like features and a large bust which was cleary visible in her school uniform. She had wavy red hair and brown eyes, and she stood at a good 5' 5" high.

The final girl to the right had a cutesy look on her face. She stood at 5' 3" and again had pale skin, light brown hair tied into two small buns behind and below her ears, and clear blue, almost angelic-like eyes along with an average bust.

"Oh hey Ciara, Niamh and Aoife, you managed to find the way?" Fianna called over.

"Yes Miss O'Shea, and I see you and Miss McNivan have already gotten changed," Niamh replied, with a bit of a rough north Dublin accent.

"We were nice and quick, you got your swimsuits too?" Fianna asked.

"Sure we do," Niamh chirped as she held up her bag.

"Great! You can use those changing stalls or just go into the house," the Éire Tanc commander suggested.

"I think we'll take the house thank you," Ciara returned, in a soft yet firm southern Irish voice.

The three girls went with each other through the open French doors and into the interior of the house and went to find a room for themselves to change.

"Who were those three?" Shannon asked in curiosity.

"Ciara O'Driscoll, Niamh Reilly and Aoife O'Hara, a devout Catholic, a north Dublin tart and a shy Ulster-woman respectively; a nice group of girls if you ask me," Fianna smiled.

"Oh, you all have such funny names!" the Shamrock commander replied, giggling.

"Says the girls who are named after rivers in our country, Miss Yoshimura!" the Éire Tanc commander jested with a smirk.

Shannon just pouted and Fianna laughed. "I'm just teasing you Shannon!" she calmed.

A rowdy bunch burst through the garden gate, most of them just in their school shirts with the sleeves rolled up, black trousers and carrying their green blazers along with their bags. The group was headed by Doyle, Mick and Fergus, but there were a number of Irish-forth year crewmen among them too, along with a larger member as well.

The first small member, known as Sean Coughlin stood at 4' 11" tall. He had dark blonde hair and a pair of hazel eyes, his body was rather average and stable for his shorter height.

The second member next to Sean was an Irish-fifth year, Seamus McClelland, who stood at 5' 4" tall, with mousey-grey hair and a pair of dark blue eyes, with a thinner stature compared to the others.

The final one of the smaller group was another Irish-forth year, known as Flanagan Wallace, standing at 5' tall. He had brown hair and a pair of brown eyes, his stature was a bit more built up compared to his friends, having the slight outlines of a few muscles on his arms, but of course he was still way behind the likes of Doyle.

There was one more student with them, who was much more burly compared to the small group, that being Patrick O'Mally, who stood at a good 5' 7" high, rivaling Doyle's height of 5' 8". He had short brown hair and green eyes, his stature could easily be seen as muscular and stocky, still a tad behind Doyle, but he was certainly no slouch.

"The lads are here - the party can start now!" Doyle proclaimed, which brought laughs and cheers from the group.

"Hello you all, go into the house and find a room for yourself to change, be careful though as some of the girls are changing in there too!" Fianna directed.

"Hehe, maybe I'll bump into Niamh while I'm in there," Patrick sniggered in his sharp west Irish accent.

"You better not do anything frisky Patrick!" Fianna warned him, with him raising a hand in response.

"I'm just kidding Miss O'Shea," he admitted, as he and the others walked into the house.

"Wait? Is there something…" Shannon began to say.

"...Between them? Yeah, Patrick and Niamh are a couple, of course it was inevitable he would fall for a tart like her," FIanna finished her sentence and explained.

"Oh, that's nice," Shannon chirped, but then frowned a bit as she turned away.

 _'Damn, that's another couple we're gonna have to watch,'_ she complained to herself in her head.

After some time, the three previous girls came out of the house, wearing their respective swimwear. Niamh's impressive pair of breasts were securely encased in a maroon bikini top. Being so well endowed, she evidently did not want to run the risk (as Fianna and even more so Shannon seemed prepared to do!) of a wardrobe malfunction leaving her exposed in public. Her top was still pretty racy, however, with an oval hole cut out in the centre of it, creating a window through which the world could see her cleavage. Her bikini bottoms, maroon edged with black just like her top, were skimpy, however, and her whole outfit was set off with sparkly polish on both her finger and toe nails.

Ciara's swimwear was more modest however, being a two piece affair but the top more resembled a vest top, starting near her collar bones and finishing below her ribs, leaving only a strip of her stomach on view. The bottom half was high waisted modest. She had no makeup or nail polish and her only jewellery was a gold cross worn on a thin chain around her neck.

Finally, Aoife was dressed in a two-piece patterned, spotty bikini with a strapless top, her looks in terms of modesty being somewhere in between the two compared to her friends, she was also pretty minimal in the makeup department, maybe having a light bit of facial makeup and only having a pair of red painted toenails, but that being mostly it.

"Looking good you three!" Fianna adored their choice of swimwear.

Niamh smiled, but Ciara seemed to have a bit of a moody look. Aoife meanwhile just stood further back and out of the way.

"Well there's plenty we have planned for today, so you three can go off and do whatever, swim, relax, you name it!" Shannon bubbled at them.

"Thanks," Niamh responded, as she pulled Ciara off towards the grass to lay down, Aoife meanwhile just went off and sat at one of the recliners and minded her own business.

Out of all the changing boys, Doyle was the first to come out of the house, wearing nothing but a simple pair of black shorts, with him showing off the entirety of his built-up, muscular body.

Having been the first to change, Doyle sought out his girlfriend, who was sitting on the edge of the pool, and plonked himself down next to her.

"How's life with you?" he asked.

"Fine" Erne replied. "The sleeping hasn't improved though! Your driver is still staying with Laune every night. You'd have thought those two would have got bored of it by now. Can't you ground him or something? At least then she'd have to go and visit him and I could get a decent night's sleep!"

"Oh no, no no no…" Doyle said, tutting and shaking his head seriously. "That would be a very bad move; I couldn't do that," he went on.

"Why? What would be so bad about it?" Erne asked, sounding concerned.

"Well, you see…" Doyle said with a sudden cheeky grin. "His room is next to mine, so then it would be me who wouldn't get any sleep!" he teased, even though it wasn't actually true that he and Mick were neighbours.

"Oh, you're an arsehole!" Erne said, rolling her eyes and pushing him away, but nonetheless laughing at being taken in by his initial sincerity. "And how are things at Éire Tanc?" she asked him.

"Hmm… mostly fine, as always." he answered guardedly.

"Oh? That doesn't sound like you're telling me the truth. What's up?"

"It's nothing." he said dismissively.

"Aw, come on, tell me! What's the gossip?!" Erne probed.

"Well, I don't know if I should tell you this. It's your friend Talulla." Doyle explained.

"What about her?" Erne asked, wondering why her friend was causing issues.

"Ah, she's just getting a bit… you know…" Doyle waved his hand as he searched for the right word. "Bossy!" he eventually settled on. He explained what he meant to Erne. "Since she injured her foot – which was entirely her own stupid fault by the way – she's not been allowed to take part in the actual practice sessions or that training match we had the other day as apparently she can't command her tank with her foot in a cast. That doesn't mean she's taken a back seat, however, oh no! She's gone and invented a position for herself as Fianna's unofficial adjutant; dealing with paperwork and so on but also basically acting as Fianna's mouthpiece. There's nothing in itself wrong with that. It's great that she's being useful within the team. But sometimes I get the feeling she's not passing on Fianna's orders but just issuing her own."

"I'm sure she's just trying to help." Erne defended her friend. "It can't be easy for her being sat out of training with a broken foot!"

"Yeah, I get that. It's just the way she's been going about it too. Quite a few of the crews find her a bit…" again he struggled for an appropriate word.

"I know she isn't very subtle," Erne admitted.

"Subtle?! She's about as subtle as a rhinoceros horn up the backside!" Doyle exclaimed with a laugh. "She's winding up quite a lot of the other commanders and has already threatened to demote Fergus if he gets drunk again – something that she has no power to do. Fianna either doesn't know or doesn't think there's anything wrong, but I can't help but think that someone is going to put her in her place soon."

"Meh." Erne waved a dismissive hand. "I'm sure 'Lulla can take care of herself!"

Slowly the other boys then came out wearing their attire. Mick came out wearing a pair of turquoise swimming shorts, he was bare up top, showing off his defined and moderately built-up figure, such a figure Laune was quite attracted to.

Sean came out a few moments later, wearing a pair of blue shorts, but he was also wearing a blue buoyancy aid on his chest; a basic sleeveless vest, with foam stuffed into the two front panels, with the zipper which would keep them together fully opened, showing his bare chest.

Seamus then came out, wearing an orange pair of trunks, with a white t-shirt covering his upper body, probably showing he may have had a bit of concern with showing off his chest to everyone.

Flanagan was just behind him, wearing only a dark red pair of trunks on his body, and practically nothing else, he even stretched his arms behind his back in a mock stretch to show off the biceps and abs of his defined figure.

But he was of course put to shame by Patrick when he came out, who was wearing green shorts with a white line up the sides. He too was wearing nothing on his top half, and his muscular body was a clear sight, still a bit behind Doyle's, but enough to catch Niamh's eyes from across the back garden.

Fergus was the final boy to come out of the house, although he had to be the most unusual sight as his choice of swimwear wasn't really that up to date.

It consisted of an open buttoned shirt, showing off his bare chest, but the shirt was rather 'oldie' in its design, with a blue, tropical design, with flowers, trees and even a Toucan or two in the pattern. His shorts were of a similar design, with a white string tied at the hem.

It really looked like he should've waited till his elder years before he put those clothes on.

"Geeze, what sort of clothing is that?" Clare snorted, being the first to descend on the Irishman, but soon others followed.

"Aye? What's wrong with it?" Fergus asked, confused by the looks and responses he was getting.

"You look like some old grandpa who's just stumbled off a cruise ship!" Erne said bluntly. He only needed a straw hat to complete the look, in her opinion.

"God! I don't even think I want people to think I know you!" Talulla added onto the slating of his choice of clothes.

"What!? Come on it was either this or the striped, Victorian-styled swimsuit! And you could fill me with a keg of Guinness and I still wouldn't pick the latter!" Fergus shot back in his defence.

"Mr. McNaughton, you really need to update your fashion sense to the twenty-first century," Patrick joked.

"Really? So I have to dress up like a muppet like the rest of you all? I like this shirt," Fergus put him down, sounding annoyed at everyone dissing his fashion choices.

"Okay grandpa," Erne chuckled, with Fergus shooting an annoyed look in return.

Although really, Shannon, who was looking on, could actually dig what he was wearing; she kinda liked tropical patterns herself.

"Okay everyone! If you want to be in the first game, come over here!" she then shouted joyfully from the side of the pool. Various people got up and came up to the Shamrock commander, curious as to what she might have in mind.

Once a crowd had gathered at the poolside, Shannon lost no time in arranging her activity ideas.

"A race! A chariot race!" she yelled.

"What's that?" someone asked.

"I've just made it up!" Shannon explained. "Teams of two… in the pool… one sits on the other's shoulders, and it's first to reach the other side wins! I'll ride on Clare!"

"Hey, what?! When was this decided?" Clare asked, looking bemused. Nonetheless she got into the chest-high water and allowed Shannon to scramble onto her shoulders.

"I will ride Doyle," Erne declared. There were a few sniggers from her and Doyle's teammates at her choice of words, but luckily they were too busy getting into the pool to notice. Mick also volunteered to take part with Laune on his shoulders, her eagerness being quite pronounced as she clambered onto him, but there was a sign of imbalance, obviously an effect of her amputee status.

"How about I ride on..." Talulla started, before Fianna cut her off. "Sunbed. No pool, remember?"

Talulla scowled and looked about to argue, but Clare spoke up from where she was in the pool. "You can be our referee and starter," she tactfully suggested, which seemed to meet with Talulla's approval.

"Hey Ciara, you wanna ride on me?" the Éire Tanc commander asked, Ciara seemed a bit hesitant at first, "Hmm… okay then," she relented, got into the water and then placed herself on her commander's shoulders.

"Come on babe, up you go!" Patrick pulled on Niamh's legs to get her onto his submerged shoulders, feeling her bikini bottoms and groin rub up against the back of his neck.

"You better not try anything funny! Or I'll squeeze you with my thighs!" she warned him.

"I may like that actually," he then sniggered, with Niamh just rolling her eyes.

Avoca and Dalua looked on as it seemed one of them however would like to have a go.

"Should we?" the former suggested.

"Absolutely not!" Dalua shut her friend down, knowing how these sorts of things ended.

"On your marks… ready… GO!" Talulla yelled in her capacity as official starter.

Shrieks and yells split the air as the competition got underway. Mick and Laune were early casualties, as Laune overbalanced and they collapsed under the water with thrashing limbs. Niamh, despite Patrick gripping onto her tightly, ended up slipping off one on his shoulders, forcing him to slow and try to get her back up, Fianna also struggled with Ciara to catch up, her body not really being well adapted to this form of heavy wading action.

It quickly developed into a two horse race, with the fit and sporty Clare out in front along with the team of Doyle and Erne. Clare was slim and had stamina, but Doyle had size and power on his side and managed to finish his wading through the chest high water a full stride ahead of Clare and Shannon, who in turn were well in front of everyone else.

There were the usual laughs and jokes once everyone had reached the other side of the pool and some of the participants pulled themselves out of the water onto the pool side.

"A re-match!" Shannon proposed excitedly, pulling up her bikini top as she spoke. "Teams to swap around for the return journey."

"Hey! I can't carry _him!"_ Erne protested, pointing at Doyle. "Big lump!" she added, playfully poking him.

"Er… I think we might struggle with that idea too," Mick pointed out on behalf of himself and Laune, who just looked confused.

"Oh… yeah…" Shannon said with the realisation that her proposal wasn't going to work. "Scrap that then… waterslide time!"

She readjusted her bikini top again, getting a variety of unnoticed stares from the almost drooling Éire Tanc forth year boys, before scampering off towards the slide's steps, closely followed by Fianna and others.

But Doyle and Erne had other ideas however, as they both pulled themselves out of the water and stood back up.

"So…" Doyle said to Erne, as the majority of the students left to go on the waterslide. "...I'm a big lump am I? Want to talk about the two big lumps you have?" he enquired, although he was not offended.

"Not really, but I'd love to talk about the one part of you that's definitely a big piece of meat." Erne replied flirtatiously.

"Oh really?" he returned in an equal manner.

Erne smiled and moved a hand, placing it on the front of his shorts and squeezing the bulge of his manhood which lay underneath.

"Yes, really." she cooed, as an electric feeling went over Doyle's body from the lewd contact, with blood also rushing to that area.

Erne then let go and instead moved her hand to grab onto his wrist, she tugged him away from the crowd and towards a more secluded place to have some 'fun' of their own.

Confident that they had not been noticed, Doyle and Erne snuck into the wooden changing house and then into one of the curtained cubicles, chosen at random.

"This pool party was a good idea of Shannon's," Erne remarked. "A good chance to 'improve relations' between the two teams!" She put her arms around him and raised one leg to rub her inner thigh against him as she spoke, her horny intentions clear.

"Any chance of a blowjob first?" Doyle asked cheekily.

"Oh…!" Erne playfully pushed him in the chest. "You always want that!"

"But only because you're so good at it!" he soothed her.

Erne, ever the drama queen, gave a mock huff and sigh of resignation, but sank to her knees with a twinkle in her eye.

She quickly reached for the hem of his shorts and whisked them down, setting free his hardening penis.

She raised a hand and grabbed onto the shaft and began to pump it, flicking her hair back as she looked up and gave him a dirty look as his cock hardened to its full, large length.

She sped up the process by bringing her tongue out and licking the shaft, from the base up to the tip, Dolye gave a groan to the feeling of her wet saliva coating his impressive dick, but this still didn't distract him from what she had promised him.

"Are you just gonna keep teasing? Or are you going to actually start sucking me off?" he questioned her lack of action.

"Well, I was just making sure you were all nice and hard before the main event," Erne spoke up in her defence. Doyle just gave a cheeky smile.

"You know, I could just easily grab your hair and facefuck you if I wanted," he said sarcastically. Erne herself let out a pout.

"And if you do that, I'll squeeze your balls into pulp," she threatened.

Doyle couldn't help but chuckle, "I think you would miss having them in your mouth though," he boasted.

To shut him up, Erne just pulled back his foreskin to fully expose his glans, and she didn't sit around as she took a breath, opened her mouth, and took him whole.

She managed to get at least two-thirds in before the slight gagging feeling came through, she then pulled herself back, then pushed herself forwards again, all the while pumping him with her free right hand.

A look of pleasure came across Doyle's face as he watched his girlfriend get into a rhythm, watching his dick reamerge then disappear into her mouth.

"Ohhh, yeah," he monotone in a pleased tone.

He then reached a hand out and placed it into her fiery hair, he gripped slightly and began to push and pull, making sure that she kept her pleasurable rhythm on his length.

Erne continued to let out sucks and mewls out of her filled mouth, as Doyle leaned his muscular upper body back till his shoulders were back against the wall

"Yeah… just like that, suck my long, thick cock just like that Erne," he breathed in his seduced voice, as his head was still tilted forward, looking down his chest to watch her suck and pump his impressive length like a large popsicle.

She went on for another minute like this, pushing and pulling her head on and off his length, as his hand was in her hair assisting these actions, he continued to gasp and breath heavily as her mouth, lips and tongue continued to work on his meaty member, with saliva coating and dripping off the hot, throbbing skin.

"Ahh… I been looking forward to this all day, fuck you'll make me cum in that glorius mouth of yours at this rate," he continued to praise her actions.

Then, she did something rather unexpected.

She slapped his hand away from her head, putting a rather surprised look on his face.

She then put both her hands on his legs, got herself in a sturdy pose, then forcefully pushed her head forward, ramming his cock into her mouth, till his tip slammed into the back of her throat.

She was trying really hard to suppress her gag reflex, as she quickly pulled herself back again, and then pushed forwards with the same amount of force.

All of this knocked the breath out of him, actually having to bite his lips to stop himself groaning too loudly.

But he was generally surprised by how eager she was suddenly, she would usually stay away from deepthroating, since she didn't like the feeling of gagging, but now, it seemed she was determined to get him off as soon as possible, considering the setting and the circumstances.

"Ahh! Fuck! Erne! It's so good!" he exclaimed under his breath as Erne kept ragging her head back and forth on his length.

Her tongue continued to slide against his tip, soaking up the pre-cum which was leaking out, now even faster with the burst of pleasure he was experiencing.

The noises in the changing house were only of Doyle's grunts and gasps, and the wet slobbering sounds coming from Erne's mouth.

Doyle felt like he was really in heaven; his whole body doped up on dopamines as she continued the surprise deepthroat, and just to make the pleasure even better, she took a hand off his left leg and brought it up to his scrotum, and she began to gently squeeze and massage both his large testicles through the thin skin.

"Mmmh!... Ah!... Fuck!" he continued to exclaim.

And now, he could feel his balls begin to tighten up, and his fluids began to rush around, along with the feeling of a growing pressure in the form of his orgasm beginning to bubble up.

"Hey, Erne… I'm about to blow," he warned his girlfriend.

Erne immediately pulled her head all the way back, his cock fully leaving her mouth as she reached up and grabbed it with her right hand, squeezing and jerking him off as fast as possible, her hand moving briskly up and down his length.

"Come on, I wanna taste you again," Erne cooed as she then opened her mouth and stuck her tongue out, the tip tickling the glans of his throbbing penis.

With the pleasure of her hand movements, and the sight of his girlfriend literally on her knees and mouth open to receive his load was all just too much, he could now feel it all rushing down his length, ready to burst out.

Finally, he gasped as his penis pulsed and a load of semen burst out of his tip, the strands flying and landing in Erne's open mouth. She continued to jerk him as every heavy throb shot out more and more of his seed, coating the insides of her mouth, her tongue, plus some leaked out and coated her lips.

His powerful orgasm finally came to an end and he sat down on the small bench seat in the cubicle, feeling a bit weak in the legs from his excitement.

Erne took some time to close her mouth and swallow what he had shot into her mouth, she also swirled her tongue around to collect the cum on her lips, taking it all into her mouth and swallowing that too

"Mmm, nice." Erne praised the taste of his reproductive fluid, and then she pulled herself up and grabbed a towel to wipe off the residual cum off her face

After throwing it aside, she went over and straddled his legs on the bench and they embraced and kissed deeply.

"My jizz still tastes as good as ever?" he then commented as he broke the kiss.

"Absolutely!" she smiled back.

But she could feel that he was still hard as her still clothed crotch rubbed against his length as she straddled her.

"Mmm, I can feel you're still so hard, and it's making me so wet" she cooed as she continued to rub herself against him.

He then went back in and kissed her again, and as they kissed, Doyle's hand came up onto her right breast and began to massage it. With the moans in her kiss being a sign she was liking it, he went a step further and reached around to her back, finding the knot tying her bikini top together and undoing it with one motion.

Erne smiled in the kiss and pulled back for a moment, reaching for her now loose bikini top and tugging it off her, pulling it up and over her head, leaving her two large and pert breasts now naked to his view.

She smiled as he now moved both his hands to her mounds, gently squeezing and squashing them beneath his hands, this contemplated the pleasure Erne was feeling as she kept rubbing himself on his dick.

They both went in again and pressed their lips together, then pushing their tongues through as Erne squeaked and moaned though her kissing mouth; doing this sort of stuff was great and all, but her body was begging for more.

She broke the kiss and leaned into his ear. "You think we can have a quick fuck in here?" she whispered with devious intent.

He smirked in return. "Nothing's stopping us," he replied.

Erne then lifted herself off him and stood back up in the cubicle, he also picked himself up as she hooked her hands into her bikini bottoms and pushed them down her body, finally revealing her soaked pussy to his eyes, which made his large cock even harder, having quickly recovered from the blowjob it had received earlier.

She kicked the clothing off her ankles and put herself in a sleek pose to show herself off to him, but while she did that, she looked around the cubicle they were in and thought about how they were even going to do it.

"There's not much room in here," Erne worried, looking around the small cubicle, not sure if they were going to have enough room for what she wanted, but she was determined that Doyle wasn't going to be the only one who received some pleasure, and perhaps Doyle thought that too as he stood back up and went to her.

"Not a problem," Doyle said, and with that he lifted her in his strong arms and held her against the wooden side wall, stepping closer so her legs could entwine around him. He pushed the tip of his erect member into her folds and began thrusting into her.

"Oh! Mmmm!" Erne sighed with pleasure and relief as her sensitive intimate area was penetrated by his large member.

"It's kinda fun to fuck while our friends are just outside having fun!" she giggled.

"Can you imagine their faces if they knew!?" Doyle joked in between his energetic thrusts.

Erne laughed a panting laugh at his suggestion, then planted her lips on his once again.

"I love you!" she said, sounding uncharacteristically sentimental. "Now come on, big boy, fuck my pussy with that big dick of yours!" she added, quickly returning to her usual style.

Doyle immediately obliged, increasing both the frequency and the power of his pumps and making Erne cry out as his formidable dick went deep into her.

They were just settling into a steady rhythm when they were suddenly interrupted by the clatter of the latch on the door.

"Shh!" Erne just had time to say and the pair froze as the door opened to admit someone.

Doyle and Erne exchanged grins that were sheepish and excited in equal measures. They were frozen in position like a tableau, him still rock hard inside her, with only a flimsy curtain screening them from whoever had just entered the changing hut.

They had no way of telling who that person was, but the intruder seemed to be unaware that they were not alone. Nor did they seem to be in any hurry; shuffling unbalanced footsteps on the wooden floor, one sounding curiously much louder than the other. One was clearly the light scrape of a sandal or flip flop, but the other was an unusual and heavy-sounding 'thud'. The unbalanced footfalls ceased, but the sound of rummaging in a bag confirmed the intruder was still there.

Erne remained motionless, waiting for the unknown person to depart, but Doyle had mischief in mind. He calmly withdrew his throbbing member a few inches from Erne's womanhood and then slowly but forcefully thrust back inside her.

"No! No, no!" Erne silently mouthed at him, but he repeated the movement with a cheeky grin on his face.

Erne gasped under her breath, shocked that he was daring to carry on despite there being someone mere feet away on the other side of the plastic curtain. Slowly, however, a grin also formed on her face at the idea of continuing their love-making in such a risky situation and she made no further effort to get him to stop. As his impressive shaft slid in and out of her with a slow rhythm she concentrated all her efforts on not making a sound, something that was not easy for her.

Doyle just kept grinning and silently laughing to himself as he kept on slowly pumping her up against the wall. Erne was on the point of biting her lip to stop herself from moaning or crying out when finally the rustling on the other side of the curtain stopped and the unknown person's footsteps, with the unusual uneven gait, receded out of the hut.

As soon as the door had swung shut, Doyle gave a loud and hearty laugh and increased his rhythm once again.

"You're… such a… fucking… bastard… Doyle…" Erne chastised him in panting breaths. "I… can't believe you... carried on... with someone… stood right there! Fuck me it was hot though!" She laughed and then sighed deeply at finally being able to moan in pleasure every time he pushed his cock deep inside her. She still pretended to be annoyed at him, however. "Next time I… give you… a blowjob… I should… bite your… dick right off!" she chided him.

"Ha! You wouldn't! You'd miss it!" he parried, burying the item under discussion deep in her folds with every thrust.

She laughed back, teasing him. "I could bite it in half... and still have enough... to play with!" she returned quickly between gasps.

Doyle winked and nodded his head at the hidden compliment to his size.

After a few more moments, Erne's head was now inclined back, or at least as much as the wall would permit, and her eyes were almost closed.

"Oh… Oh… Yes… Yes! I'm gonna…" she breathed. Doyle's size and the fact that she had already got him off meant that Erne usually came first when they made love. Erne was still fearful of getting pregnant and would not permit Doyle to finish inside her so normally insisted that he pull out as soon as she had orgasmed.

She finally stuffed her face into the crook of his neck and yelled out as her orgasm slammed into her body, he exacerbated it even more by giving her powerful thrusts in time with her waves of pleasure, this had its effect on him too as her vagina clamped down on his member with every jolt, pushing him to his edge.

Finally her orgasm subsided, and with this he quickly pulled out of her. Her legs were weak from her exertions and she slumped against him as they stood there. His strong arms lowered her to the small slatted seat that ran across the back wall of the cubicle.

"God, I'm about to explode!" he told his girlfriend.

Erne placed her hands under her breasts and jiggled them up and down for him.

"A nice target for you?" she smirked.

"Hell yeah!" he agreed, Erne smiled as he grabbed onto his shaft and began to pump it with his strong hand, Erne licked her lips at the sight as she continued to hold her breasts up in her hand, her view switching between his large penis being jerked and his gritting face.

Half a minute of this was all it took, given that he had been on the point of climaxing just before he had withdrawn from Erne, with the feeling of his balls tightening and the fluids rushing around inside his groin.

"Come on," Erne encouraged him. "You know how much you want to squirt it all over my perky tits!"

Erne's dirty goading was enough for Doyle. With a groan and a quiver of his member, a hot gush of semen spurted out the end and splashed all over Erne's pert, naked breasts in front of him.

Erne giggled mischievously as each jet hit her bare skin, and looking at his expression as he orgasmed all over her chest.

After his second orgasm had subsided, he moved forwards and pushed his dripping penis towards her face, and Erne eagerly moved and began to lick his head clean of his seed.

"Mmm, your cum is so addictive," she breathed as she licked and swallowed it all down, until his glans was all clean, with the rest of his penis beginning to relax as it was all spent.

"It's a shame you didn't make me cum more," she lamented.

"I could say the same," Doyle said a bit cheekily, which made Erne frown.

"I don't know about you! You got to cum twice!" she scolded him. However, she wasn't really angry with him. "I'm going to clean up," she announced. She gathered up her discarded flimsy bikini and, after double checking that the coast was clear, skipped out of the cubicle to one of the two curtained showers at the end of the hut.

"You mean you don't want to go outside with my cum dripping off your tits?" Doyle asked in sarcastic innocence, following her to the showers and giving her pert bottom a grope as he caught up with her.

"I think our commanders may have something to say about that if I did!" Erne retorted. "No, no, no!" Erne then chastised Doyle as he made to follow her into the same shower. "You've had quite enough of me - save yourself for later!" she added with a twinkle in her eye, and with that, whipped the shower curtain closed in front of him. Doyle chuckled as he went to shower himself off in the other compartment, happy with her vague promise of more fun to come later that evening.

Meanwhile, as the two lovers took their showers, the trio of young Éire Tanc boys were standing around near the pool edge, drinking from chilled cans.

Sean, Flanagan and Seamus were engaged in a furtive discussion about the fine views on offer in the pool and surrounding garden.

"Will you look at Miss O'Shea's 25-pounders!?" Seamus said in a wavering Sligo accent, as the trio checked out all the girls in their revealing swimwear and referring specifically to Fianna. "I never realised the commander was so well stacked!"

"More like 4.2 inch howitzers," Sean suggested with a high Birr accent with a grin and a wink. "Mind you, the Shamrock commander has some big guns too!" he also commented.

"I noticed." "Hard not to," the others agreed.

"How long do you think it will be before they bounce out of that tiny top?" Flanagan asked with a more neutral but gritty Longford voice.

"Not long, the way she's going!" Was the general consensus.

"And the vice-commander's girlfriend is smoking hot!" Sean said.

"Lucky bastard! Even Miss McNiven looks kinda hot in that bikini," Flanagan suggested.

Seamus said nothing, afraid that if he did he might betray his secret crush on Talulla, but Sean spoke up.

"She needs fuller ammo racks, if you ask me!" he joked. "Bitch," he added. "She gave me such a bollocking the other day just because I'd parked the tank slightly out of line with the others."

"She's been a nightmare since she's been off tank duty 'cos of that bust foot of hers," Flanagan agreed.

"You know that it was her own fault that she broke it?" Sean laughed. "Apparently she wasn't wearing her boots and kicked the turret of Miss O'Shea's Comet after they'd had an argument."

"Wait, I thought one of the Covenanters drove over her foot or something?" Flanagan queried.

"Don't be daft!" Sean chided him. "If a tank had run over her foot she wouldn't have a foot, would she?"

"Aoife told me it was an accident, and that she just dropped a box of shells on it when re-arming the tanks," Seamus said, putting forth the version of the rumours that he'd heard.

"Whatever the reason, the sooner she's back in her L-60 the better," Flanagan said emphatically. "Then she can get on with scouting or whatever it is that a light tank does."

"Hey Flanagan, are you interested in Talulla in any way?" Seamus asked, trying to figure out if there was a clash with his secret crush.

"Nah, she would rip my head off before I could even say anything nice about her. I'm more interested in that fiddler Shamrock has," Flanagan returned.

"What, Annalee? Is she too young for you Flanagan?" Seamus questioned with doubt.

"She's sweet sixteen, same as me," Flanagan shrugged.

"Except you're anything but sweet!" Sean teased.

Flanagan gave a sigh, and then came a bit closer to Sean as he looked at Annalee up on the tall lifeguard chair with her fiddle.

"Well I'm gonna go and talk to her, meanwhile you can take a swim," he then said.

Before Sean could answer, Flanagan suddenly butted his body against his, Sean lost his footing and fell backwards into the pool with a splash.

Flanagan walked away with a smirk on his face, Sean immediately popped back to the surface thanks to his buoyancy aid and he spat out a bunch of water.

"The hell Flanagan! I told you I can't swim well!" he complained.

"Well maybe you could spend this time having some practice," Flanagan just deadpanned behind him, seeing the silver-lining to his situation, as Seamus was trying to hold chuckles back.

Flanagan continued to walk along the edge of the pool, until he came up to the tall lifeguard chair. He did stop to get a good long look at Annalee and her body, as she was distracted playing her fiddle with closed eyes.

 _'Damn she has a soft and cute body.'_ his horny mind went, with him managing to suppress any physical reaction.

"Hello there," he then introduced himself, in a much more formal way compared to the thoughts he just had, Annalee suddenly stopped playing and looked at him.

"Oh hi! Flanagan, isn't it?" she returned, "Yep, you got that right," he grinned.

"Do you think this is a good party? Shannon was the one who organised it all," she continued on and explained the event.

"Oh, the one whose chest is threatening to slip out of her bikini top?" he sniggered, with Annalee managing a nervous chuckle at that. He of course knew full well who Shannon was, but couldn't resist the opportunity to comment on the likelihood of her having a wardrobe malfunction.

"Yeah, that one." she confirmed, then Flanagan's attention turned to her fiddle.

"You must be proficient in playing that thing, eh?" he asked.

"Yeah, I've been taking fiddle classes for quite some time now, do you like it as an Irishman?" she probed him, hoping she could get some feedback.

"Sure I do, it's quite lovely to listen to, maybe I could combine that with my flute skills," he suggested.

"Wait? You play an instrument too?" Annalee chirped in surprise.

"Been playing the Irish flute since before I went to school, me mother taught me how to play it," he revealed.

"That's really interesting! So what do you usually play on it?..." Annalee inquired.

And the two quickly became engrossed in a quite technical conversation about Irish music.

On the other side of the pool, Clare was sitting with Niamh and Ciara on the gently sloped grass bank near the far side of the pool, she had managed to get into a conversation with the two Éire Tanc girls, and it seemed to be going well for her.

"Ah, this is nice!" said Niamh as she lounged back on the towel she had spread on the grass.

"I am not sure this is a fitting activity for a tankery school," Ciara however chided in protest.

"Ha - you still came along though, didn't you?" Niamh jabbed at her. "Anyway, what's wrong with this?"

"I mean, just look at everyone!" Ciara retorted, staring around her.

"So?" Niamh continued to bait Ciara as Clare listened to the pair of them.

"So?! Look at that redheaded Shamrock girl!" Ciara hissed. "There's barely any material in that bikini! And for the two commanders to be dressed down to such at level, it's... it's…"

"Fun?" Niamh teased.

"Shameful!" Ciara said haughtily. "And you, with that… top of yours," she commented. "Purity of heart requires _modesty._ Modesty protects the intimate centre of the person," Ciara lectured Niamh.

"I let Patrick look after my intimate centre," Niamh quipped with a cute voice, which made Ciara gasp and Clare laugh.

"First Corinthians says 'Your body is a temple of the Holy Spirit within you'," Ciara quoted.

"I think it's fine to see all the guys like this," Niamh said airily.

"And all the girls too," Clare added, looking around her. "You can tell most of them keep very fit; there are some lovely bodies on show!"

The smiles on the faces of the two Irish girls, however, went away immediately and looks of suspicion replaced them.

"You seem to be admiring them a lot," Ciara quizzed her with a raised brow.

"Um… yeah… I…" Clare tailed off, realising that Ciara probably did not have very liberal views.

"You're 'that sort', are you?" Ciara said coldly.

"Sooo... no chance of a date with yours truly any time soon? Hehe..." Clare joked, trying to diffuse the situation with a bit of humour. It fell on deaf ears.

"Yeahhh, if you haven't noticed I'm a devout Catholic," Ciara said.

"And actually Patrick is my boyfriend, thank you," Niamh added.

"Sorry, but you're gonna have to find someone else to satisfy your 'heathen' desires," Ciara then shot back, getting up and walking away.

Niamh shrugged. "Yeah, sorry. Bye," she said, gathering up her towel and following Ciara, leaving Clare more than a bit crestfallen.

Across the pool, Talulla had been watching their conversation from her sunlounger, and from a few of the words she had managed to hear plus Clare's expression, she was beginning to wonder about Clare. Her apparent lack of interest in boys was starting to make a bit more sense, but Talulla was a little uncomfortable with it.

Laune was riding in the pool's 'boat', as it was called. Boat was far too grand a title; it was basically a double-skinned moulded plastic tub, designed so that one person could sit in it as it floated. She was laughing as she was propelled through the water on it, pushed between a triangle of Mick, Sean and Seamus.

"Hey, what's this thing?" Laune asked, noticing a circular stopper in the bottom of the boat, which was awash with an inch or so of water from various splashes.

"That's the plug; just leave it alone," Mick answered.

"The plug? This has electricity?" Laune asked wide-eyed, getting completely the wrong end of the stick.

Sean sniggered but Seamus tried to explain to her.

"No, it's the plug like in a sink. It's to allow any water in there to drain out," he said.

"Oh! I'll let the water that's in here now drain out then!" Laune said, and before anyone could say anything else she had pulled the plug from the bottom of the boat. Of course, water immediately began to bubble and gurgle up through the new hold in the hull and the vessel rapidly began to sink.

"Hey, you said it let water _out!"_ Laune protested with a bewildered face as the boat submerged under her.

Sean and Seamus just laughed while Mick shook his head.

A slightly miffed Laune swam over to the edge of the pool, pulled herself out of the water and then rose unsteadily to her single foot. She hopped the short distance to the plastic sun loungers and flopped down on the one next to Talulla.

Talulla was lying motionless, soaking up the sun's precious rays, with her eyes shielded by large dark glasses.

"Hey!" said Laune.

"Hey," Talulla replied without moving.

"You hurt your foot?" Laune said, stating the obvious.

"Yes," answered Talulla with no change in her expression, her eyes still unseen behind her large opaque sunglasses.

"I'm the gunner in our command tank," Laune spouted. Talulla did not respond to this introduction.

"You command one of your school's L-60s, don't you?" Laune asked.

"Yes," came the monotone reply.

"They look fun! I'd like to have a go in one of those, but I'd really like to drive it I think," the strawberry blonde babbled. Talulla once again remained impassive.

"Well, it was nice talking to you!" Laune said cheerfully.

"Yes," Talulla acknowledged.

"Hey, Mick! I want a drink; will you carry me inside!?" Laune called out to her boyfriend.

The Irish lad needed little encouragement to pick his girlfriend up and had soon gathered her up in his arms and carried her towards the house, which was currently deserted at that moment.

"All this hopping about is making my tits a little sore!" Laune suddenly blurted out in a whisper to Mick, making him blush and cough at the unexpected frankness of her statement.

"It's all that attention you've been giving them," Laune continued as she nuzzled into his neck. To emphasise her point, she put her free hand under her breasts and jiggled them up and down a bit, causing something to stir within Mick's swimming shorts.

"I want you… let's go somewhere quiet," Laune whispered to him as they entered the house through the open French doors. With a crafty grin on his face, Mick changed direction and instead of carrying her down the short corridor to the kitchen he turned off into the first door he came too. As luck would have it, this room suited them perfectly, as it was the laundry room, and no one was likely to be coming in there that day.

After kicking aside a laundry basket, which had the convenient consequence of wedging the laundry room door shut, He relaxed his hold on Laune and she lowered her single leg to the ground, then hopped round until she was facing him. She put both arms around his neck and kissed him deeply, her tongue parting his lips until they were engaged in a passionate French kiss.

As their lips disengaged, Laune took her arms from around his neck and reached for her bikini top, peeling it off her chest and up over her head. Her large breasts popped free, with the bite marks still visible from their many sexual encounters over the last weeks and the sticking plaster over her left nipple.

She attempted to move backwards to give him a better view of them, but her inherent clumsiness struck.

"Wh… wh… wah!" she exclaimed as she toppled over backwards. Fortunately a pile of freshly laundered towels broke her fall. Mick couldn't help but laugh.

Laune blushed and looked sheepish for a moment, but then a devious expression formed on her face and she reached out a hand to take hold of the hem of his swimming shorts, tugging them down.

He was already hard but now that she had his penis exposed it promptly sprang to attention as if it were a soldier on parade. Laune grabbed it with her hand, a trifle too tightly maybe, and tried to get herself in a kneeling position so she could suck him off. She had evidently forgotten that never worked, given that she only had one knee, and she overbalanced again.

"Careful!" Mick exclaimed, concerned for both her and his own member, which she still had hold of. Laune started to look a bit downcast and upset.

"Look, let's both sit down," he cleverly suggested, and moved to sit on some of the towels with his back to one of the big dryers. Laune sat next to him to his left and he turned and kissed her.

This seemed to brighten her up and the mischievous twinkle returned to her eye. She twisted slightly and bent forward so that she was leaning over his crotch. She greedily took his above average phallus in her mouth and sloppily but eagerly began sucking on it.

A slight gasp left Mick's lips as he immediately felt the rush of pleasure coming from his penis, feeling Laune's tongue wrapping around and teasing at his glans, he could only sit and watch as Laune's head began to move up and down.

But he still wanted to give her some attention, by lifting his left hand he was able to grasp one of the mounds on her chest, gripping, squeezing and kneading it in time to her bobbing head, which produced a variety of squeaks and moans from Laune.

Mick leaned back with his eyes half closed. It was true that blowjobs from Laune were often clumsy, messy affairs with even a slight risk of harm to his cock, but they were lovingly given and very satisfying nonetheless. He closed his eyes as the pleasure washed over him, grateful to have a girlfriend who was willing to suck him off almost every day.

The only real sounds in the laundry room were the sounds of humming machinery, alongwith the nasal breathing, the squelching and popping of saliva, and muffled moans coming from Laune's mouth.

It was like he was having a heavenly session with waves of pleasure breaking in his consciousness, as his breath continued to hitch and pleased groans came out of his mouth.

"Mmmm… that feels amazing, every time you suck me off... it feels better than then last time Laune," he said, well aware how much she liked it when he praised her efforts.

He then however started to squeeze her breast more vigorously, and he also put his right hand on the back of her head and began to push down, provoking a higher squeak out of Laune.

"Faster, suck my cock faster," Mick begged her.

Laune immediately replied with bobbing her head up and down more rapidly on his length, her moans getting more energetic along with the wet sounds of the sloppy blowjob getting louder.

They could both hear the yells of joy, the splashing of water and the conversations out back in the garden. The proximity of the others while they were getting naughty together seemed to drive them to greater levels of horniness than usual.

Finally, it seemed that Mick couldn't hold on any longer, as his testicles began to squeeze and the pressure began to build in his groin.

"Mhn, Ah, Laune, I'm gonna cum… in your mouth," he breathed out in a breathless tone.

Laune didn't stop but she kept bobbing her head with vigor. She wanted to get him off with her mouth, and taste the consequence.

Instinctively, he pushed down on her head with more and more force as his climax came closer, his breaths got more desperate as his final moment.

Finally, his head shot back and a loud groan left his mouth as he climaxed. Laune didn't flinch or pull back at all as she felt his dick pulse in between her lips.

His first load of semen shot out and straight into her mouth, followed by second and third bursts which pulsed from his quivering penis and which Laune swallowed without complaining. He continued to grip and kneed her breast, knowing how much she liked it when they were roughly handled, as she carried on slurping his cum from his now expended cock.

"Ahh… That's it Laune, swallow my cum," he egged her on as she continued to slurp and gulp his seed down one swallow at a time, until the interior of her mouth was completely dry.

He let his hand slip off her hair, letting her off his saliva-drenched dick with a pop as she sat back up again, looking back at him with a smile.

"You taste different from normal..." she commented on how his sperm was like against her taste buds.

"Hmm, that must've been because of the chlorine from the pool; it was soaking my shorts," he theorised, which made Laune's eyes light up in concern.

"The what?" she asked, confused, not knowing the substance which was used to keep pools clean.

Mick just sighed, "Nevermind… forget I said that."

Laune then smiled again as she, to his surprise, clambered over onto him, till she was straddling his hips and her hot clothed womanhood was pressed against his penis.

"I know you gave my tits some goodness with your hands, but I feel like I want more," she asked suggestively.

Mick smiled. "What? You want me to pull your bottoms down and fuck your pussy nice and hard?" he suggested with a dirty tone. Laune gave an equally dirty smile back.

"You know how to read my mind Mick," she said seductively, moving in closer so her bruised but full breasts hovered inches from his face.

When it seemed that Laune would get her return for the pleasurable blowjob she had given him, a bang at the door then broke the lustful mood in an instant.

"What the hell!? Is there somebody in there?" the muffled voice of Talulla came from the other side.

A collective _'Oh shit'_ look went across their faces and they quickly leapt off each other. Laune rushed to put her bikini top back on, while Mick found and pulled his shorts back up his legs.

Talulla continued to push at the stuck door, still not knowing that the laundry basket was wedging the door shut on the other side, with an annoyed look on her face.

"Come on! I need to get a towel for that idiot who threw theirs in the pool!" she fumed to herself.

But then, the door handle turned and the door swung open away from them, the scene revealed to her gave her a look of surprise.

Mick stood there, with Laune in his arms in the bridal position he normally carried her in, both with a smile on their faces and their looks clean.

"What the...? Why are you two in the laundry room?" Talulla asked, confused as to their presence.

Both the lovers' minds conjured quickly, trying to make up an excuse to their presence to cover up the skullduggery they had participated in.

Mick was about to say something, but unfortunately for him, Laune the plum was the first to get out a response.

"Err… I was getting something to drink," she chirped.

Although in a sort of way that was true, it's just that she got it directly from Mick's 'spout'.

"In the laundry room!?" Talulla responded, not convinced by the answer.

Laune was now close to sweating, as she really couldn't respond to that convincingly.

"Yeah, I got her a drink, and we were just heading back out but we took a wrong turn, heh," Mick tried to back it up.

"So why was the door shut then?" Talulla fumed. Mick tried to shrug as best he could while holding Laune.

"Don't think I don't know what you've been up to!" the small purple-haired girl snapped. "You know what Miss O'Shea said; we're the guests here and we have to behave, which means no carrying on, even if she is your girlfriend! I'm not having you two sneaking off for a kiss or… or… more…" Talulla fumbled her telling off.

"I'm sure if Miss O'Shea has a problem she can tell me herself and doesn't need you to do it for her," Mick retorted, getting a bit defensive.

"I'm just passing on her instructions," Talulla haughtily answered.

"I see," Mick said nonchalantly as he carried Laune out of the laundry room past Talulla.

"Miss O'Shea asked you to 'put your foot down', did she?" he quipped.

"Wha…?" Talulla said, then realised he was making a joke at her expense. "Oh, fuck off!" she shouted at the pair as they departed back outside.

Meanwhile outside, looking for someone to socialise with, Shannon plonked herself down on a reclining chair next to Fergus.

"So, you command Éire Tanc's Mark D?" the bubbly girl asked him, subconsciously pulling up her small bikini top as she did so, and oblivious to his lingering gaze on her full bosom.

Fergus gulped at his soda, surprised at Shannon's sudden desire to chat with him.

"Um… yeah…" he spluttered.

"How do you find it?" she asked excitedly. Fergus looked blankly at her. "The Mark D, I mean," she said.

"Oh… it's a bit slow. A bit underpowered. The armour is weak and I guess I'd like something with a bigger gun," he said with a shrug.

"Oh!" Shannon sounded horrified. "That's not something you should say about your tank!" she exclaimed.

"Er… sorry," he mumbled, not really sure what to say.

"I mean, you wouldn't say that about your girlfriend, would you?" the Shamrock commander went on. "You wouldn't say you wished she had longer legs, or prettier eyes, or bigger breasts!"

Fergus gulped and spluttered on his soda again. "I don't have a girlfriend," he said with a blush. "And anyway, it's just a tank."

"It's not just a tank," Shannon said in a tone that seemed to be halfway between pleading and sulking. "It's _your_ tank." She sat back and sighed deeply, pulling her descending bikini top up again as she did so.

"Sometimes I think that's where you European schools get it wrong with your 'Tankery', as you call it," she said, somewhat sadly.

"You have skill, of course, but you just ride in your tanks. You don't seem to understand them. It should be something more than that. Sensha-dō means _'the way of the tank'._ You need to be in harmony with the tank you command; then you will understand the nuances and unique character of the Mark D," she went on.

"I… see…" Fergus said, although he wasn't sure that he did.

"It's funny, isn't it?" the girl in the clover-patterned bikini said, sounding chirpy once again. "There was only ever one Vickers Mark D in the world, but now with the international popularity of Sensha-dō there are many copies and replicas!"

"Really?" Fergus asked, happy that the conversation was moving away from that 'harmony' nonsense. "Actually, um… your school is the only other one I've ever come across outside of Ireland."

"Well, I admit it's a pretty rare choice for a Japanese school," Shannon chirped.

But before she could continue, her eyes then caught Clare waving her over.

"Oh, sorry I gotta go, nice talking to you, but do think about what I said," she parted with as she got up, her bosom giving a slight jiggle as her errant top slipped down once again.

"Sure," Fergus replied as Shannon gave him one last smile and then walked off, Fergus gave a sigh as he took the last swig out of his soda, then tossed the can off to the side.

"I need something stronger," he said to himself, getting out of his reclining chair and walking towards the house.

Going through the French doors and walking through a dining room area, Fergus soon found himself in the kitchen, and made a B-line straight towards the silvery metal fridge.

"Hmm, maybe there's something in here," he queried himself as he grabbed onto the handle and pulled the fridge open.

He looked around the shelves to see random packets of food, some tubs and packets as well, but then something in the door caught his eyes, drink cans, and upon closer inspection of the labels, they were full of beer.

"HEYHEYHEYHEYHEY!" he boomed repeatedly in glee to the wonderful sight of his favourite beverage

"There you are... little bastards! Couldn't hide from old uncle McNaughton eh? Haha!" he sniggered as he pulled them out of the fridge, upon shutting the door, he began to crack them open with a hiss coming out of the broken seals, and began to chug the cans down one by one.

Despite the cans being non-alcoholic, Fergus's alleged 'fermenting stomach' would quickly sort that 'issue' out.

The smell of cooking and sizzling meat was now in the air near the pool, as Doyle had taken it upon himself to light up the BBQ and stick a few sausages on the hot grill. While he was prodding and turning them over, Erne was next to him, eagerly watching his work, as she was feeling a bit hungry. Although some of that hunger was for the boy next to her.

"Mmm, those meaty sausages look good," she remarked, complimenting his cooking.

"Sure do," he replied.

"But not as big and meaty as the one you have in your pants," she flirted as she got a bit cheeky, making Doyle snort a bit.

"You loved it back in that changing hut, didn't you?" he asked.

"Sure I did, and I'll love it more when we're alone tonight," she said.

One erotic thought however was on Doyle's mind. "Maybe you could let me finish inside you this time?" he suggested.

"Pfff no!" Erne spat, rejecting his suggestion.

"Why?" Doyle sulked a bit.

"Because I don't want an accident, remember? How would I break it to Annalee? 'You're still making a mistake being with St. Gloriana, oh, and you're going to be an auntie in nine months,'" she pointed out.

"Come on, even when you're off your cycle? And maybe with some morning-after pills in the mix?" Doyle teased her.

Erne just huffed. "Mmmph! Fine, I'll think about it, no promises though!" she relented.

However, their loving conversation was stopped by Mick and Laune, the latter in the former's arms as they walked up to the BBQ, Doyle noticed the upset look on Laune's face and the one of slight annoyance on Mick's.

"Hey Mick, you ain't looking too swell, something wrong?" he asked his driver.

"It's nothing Mr Teagan, just Miss Fire-Cracker being nosey again," Mick replied.

"Yeah! Talulla's just been really annoying! She's been sticking her nose in everything we do; Hell, she grilled me and Mick just because we took a wrong turn in the house!" Laune pushed their disdain. In truth, she was more annoyed that she'd been deprived of her chance of sex with her boyfriend in return for her giving him a blowjob, but she didn't voice this.

"Oh really?" Doyle cocked a brow, then looked at his driver.

"Pretty much, that's what she did to us," Mick confirmed.

Doyle looked around and then saw the girl in question, who was lying back on her sunlounger again.

He looked back at Laune, Mick and Erne and gave a wink. "Just give me a second to sort this out 'diplomatically'," he reassured them as he gave the spatula to Erne.

This caused a few looks of interest as he turned and walked towards the reclining purple-haired girl in question, who was blissfully unaware of what was heading her way.

"Oi, Miss Bossy-boots. Are you sure you can get away with a small dip despite what the doctor said about your foot?" Doyle asked as he came up to the sunlounger.

"Erm, yeah, I think so," she answered, a little confused at the sudden, seemingly random question.

"Good," Doyle said.

"Why?" Talulla asked, unsure where this was leading.

Doyle did not reply but simply lunged forward and grabbed her in his powerful arms, lifting her up and holding her horizontally as if she was a child.

"Hey! What the fuck!? What are you doing?! Put me down!" Talulla raged as he strode towards the small unheated plunge pool at the end of the large garden.

"Wha…?! No! You can't do that to me! I'm a wounded soldier… I…"

With a smug look on his face, Doyle hefted the kicking and protesting girl into the air over the pool. Still raging, she struck the water with a loud splash.

"Doyle you utter b-'', Cold water cut short Talulla's final insult as she hadn't even had the sense to close her mouth as she was unceremoniously dumped into the pool. She quickly vanished from sight only to emerge a few moments later, coughing and spluttering with her wet purple hair now plastered flat to her head. She was still ranting about "treatment of the wounded" and "violation of the Geneva Convention'', but most of this couldn't be made out over the roars of laughter from the Éire Tanc and Shamrock members alike.

"HAHAHA! That was great!" Laune couldn't contain herself.

"Serves her right for sticking her nose in our business!" Mick added. Erne also had a notable smile on her; sure it was her friend who was getting dunked, but watching Doyle's powerful body in action turned her on in a sort of soft way.

The now soaked Talulla pulled herself out of the pool, her skin now soaked and dripping, running down her sodden bikini.

Her eyes, which had looks of death in them to go along with her red-hot face, shot daggers at Doyle.

The girl let out a loud scream of anger at him and started to run towards him as best she could. Doyle, with a grin on his face, took off in the other direction.

"DOYLE YOU FUCKING BASTARD COME HERE! I'M GONNA SHOVE A POOL POLE UP YOUR ARSE YOU GALWAY PRICK!" the pissed-off Irishgirl yelled at the top of her voice, as the two ran around the pool perimeter with the Shamrock and Éire Tanc students watching the pair go at it.

"What's all this!?" Fianna's shout cut across the garden, causing both Doyle and Talulla to freeze in their tracks.

"You! I told you no strenuous exercise!" Fianna scolded Talulla. "Now you better go back to your sunlounger before I exclude you from tank training for the next week!"

Talulla opened her mouth to protest but a glare from Fianna cut her off. With an aggrieved expression on her face, she limped back to her sunlounger, doing the best to mask the fact that Fianna was right and that violently chasing Doyle probably hadn't been the best thing to help her recovering fracture; her poor foot was now complaining painfully about its mistreatment.

"And you…" Fianna said more quietly to her vice-commander, so as not to show him up in public too much. "I'll deal with you later."

It was not a pleasant promise and, somewhat crestfallen, Doyle retreated back to the company of Erne and the BBQ.

Soaked and sulking, Talulla flopped back down on her lounger with a scowl and lifted her sore foot back up onto the pile of towels she had been using as a rest.

She laboriously began undoing the straps of the brace, which was obviously now wet through. Being made mainly of foam and plastic it had suffered no harm, but would need to dry out in the sun for a while. Internally, she recognised that trying to run after Doyle hadn't been a clever idea as her injured foot was now throbbing, but like so often with Talulla, her temper had got the better of her and she'd been unable to see the consequences of her immediate actions.

"Here, I brought you some ice," a voice said next to her, making her jump.

Clare, the tall slender Shamrock vice-commander, had plonked herself down on the lounger next to Talulla and held out a tea towel which was wrapped around a mass of ice cubes.

"Oh… thanks," Talulla said, surprised by this sudden random act of kindness, taking her offered bag and holding it against her swollen foot.

"I guess it was a sports injury?" Clare asked.

"Ah… tank practice…" Talulla said as vaguely as possible.

"I do quite a bit of sport, and I'm taking a module in sports massage techniques, so I've seen a few sports injuries before and know a little about what helps," Clare said. "Hot and cold therapies work best. After that ice, you'll probably benefit from a spell in one of the jacuzzis. I was going to take a dip in one myself; do you want to come with me?"

"Um… sure," Talulla said, unsure why this girl was being so friendly to her. Nonetheless, after holding the icepack in place for a while, she allowed Clare to help her hop over to the nearest hot tub, which was currently unoccupied by anyone else.

"Oooh," she said as she eased herself into the hot water, once she was seated, Clare walked around and brought her legs over the edge on the side opposite to Talulla.

"I don't like to see people hurt," Clare said as she lowered herself into the water. "Especially when it's a foot as pretty as yours is. I love your nail polish by the way," she added, referring to the magenta polish on Talulla's toes.

Talulla studied Clare as she sat at right angles from her in the swirling hot water. She didn't have any proof, but from witnessing the exchange between Ciara and Niamh earlier, and with Clare's current behaviour, she could put two and two together in respect of Clare.

"You know..." she said slowly "...From where I grew up, I ain't really the target audience for your type, maybe set your sights a bit lower?" she suggested with a look of disdain on her face.

"What? Oh come on, that's just rubbing salt in the wound! I just wanted to help," Clare whined, upset that her advances were destined not to go anywhere but also as she had been acting out of a genuine concern for Talulla, and her reaction seemed a bit cruel.

"May I join you?" said a voice, interrupting the potentially tense situation that was developing between the two tub occupants. The speaker turned out to be Aoife. Talulla frowned and looked as if she might have been about to say 'no', but Clare had already moved over to make room for the Irish girl.

Aoife stood there in her bikini, but unlike Shannon's, hers at least seemed to be properly fitted and while her bust size was average, the strapless top was pushing in all the right directions, giving her some impressive cleavage. Clare tried not to stare, while the breast-conscious Talulla sank lower in the bubbling water until it came up to her chin.

"Hi Clare, I wasn't expecting to see you here," the brunette timidly greeted Clare, as she got over the jacuzzi's edge and dropped down into the water next to the Shamrock girl.

"See, now you have your Orange-girl friend with you," Talulla said. The name didn't mean much to Clare, but Aoife blushed although she said nothing.

"Well, I think I'll leave you two to it!" Talulla loudly proclaimed, hoisting herself out of the tub and wrapping herself in one of the many folded towels that were dotted about the complex. She then waddled off back to her sunlounger, taking her weight on the heel only of her right foot.

"I'm sorry Aoife, pardon my curiosity, but you never told me why she calls you an 'Orange-girl'" Clare asked as Talulla departed.

Aoife was still looking flustered, which somehow made her look incredibly cute. "She doesn't like me," she stated simply. "It's because I was born in County Antrim."

Clare looked blank so Aoife explained. "Talulla doesn't like the fact that I'm from Northern Ireland, the British controlled part of Ulster. There's a group of people who are strongly Unionist in the north called the Orange order, and so that's why she calls me 'Orange-girl', just because she really dislikes the British because of the things which have happened between us in the past."

"Are you sure it's not just because you're ten times prettier than she is?" Clare said with a smile.

Aoife blushed scarlet, going all flustered again, but didn't immediately reply.

"Oh, when you have that look; make it twenty times!" Clare laughed.

On the sunny Terrace, Mick and Laune were chatting together. Mick was sat across a sun lounger, on which Laune was lying, so she had her leg and stump laid over the top of his legs, with him able to run his fingers over her.

Since this was the first time he had been to a pool with her, there were not many previous times that Mick had seen Laune out in public without her prosthetic leg.

"You know, I was so looking forward to bouncing up and down on your length," she smirked.

Mick chuckled. "Well, that would've been a bit difficult since you don't have your other knee with you," he mentioned, referring to her absent artificial leg.

"Oh yeah, rats," Laune cursed to herself, but the thought of her prosthetic stayed in her mind.

"You don't mind me not wearing it?" she asked.

Mick looked surprised. "No," he answered. "Why would I?"

Laune didn't reply, but was strangely silent and pensive.

"Is something wrong?" Mick asked.

"How come you've never asked how I lost my leg?" his girlfriend asked by way of a reply.

Mick shrugged. "I guessed that if you wanted to tell me you'd do so in your own time. And I like you for who you are, regardless of how many legs you have," he told her.

That at least made her smile.

"Well, do you want to know?" she asked.

"Only if you want to tell me," he reiterated.

"I grew up on a farm," Laune began.

"Not some sort of grisly farm machinery accident?" Mick said with a grimace.

"You might think so, but no," Laune explained. "There was a local town not far away and even when I was as young as ten I was allowed to walk into town to buy groceries and stuff. It was perfectly safe; or so we all thought. In the town there was a short stretch of road that was a one-way street. Anyway, one day I was walking along the pavement of this stretch of street, and some idiot girl decided to ride her bike the wrong way up it. It was usually clear and quiet, so I guess she thought it'd be alright. But then, a van turned the corner and came quickly down the street. The driver obviously didn't expect to see a girl on her bicycle in the middle of the street heading towards him. He swerved to avoid her… but hit me instead!"

"How awful," was all Mick could say.

"I don't remember too much after that," Laune said. "I remember my leg was smashed and bleeding, but then I passed out. I remember waking up in hospital with my leg hurting all the way from my knee to my foot. But, then they explained to me that my leg had been too badly damaged to save, and so they'd had to cut it off. I couldn't understand why it was still hurting in the knee and shin I didn't have anymore, if they'd cut it off."

Mick could tell this wasn't a pleasant memory for his girlfriend but he let her go on.

"I stayed in hospital for a few weeks after that, then about another month recovering at home. After that, I had to go back to school, on crutches and with only one leg," Laune went on. Mick continued to stroke her hair as she told her tale, knowing that it must be hard for her to recount such trauma.

"I hated it, because… it really made me stand out, and I…" Laune tried to continue.

"Well, sure, having a prosthetic leg does make a person more noticeable in a crowd, but for me it was your hair and eyes that made you stand out to me!" Mick told her.

"Really?" she questioned, not sure if she believed him.

"Yeah, really!" he confirmed. "Oh… and maybe these too," he whispered, giving her large breasts a surreptitious squeeze, which caused her to giggle.

"You mean to say you weren't staring at my metal leg the first time we met?" she asked.

"I noticed it, of course," he said, honestly. "But I was definitely more interested in looking at your luscious hair and big, round…" he paused just long enough to imply another meaning, "...eyes," he finished, making Laune giggle again. "And so what if you don't have a right leg? It just makes you unique!"

"Makes me you-what?" Laune asked.

"It makes you you," he explained to her, which satisfied her.

Suddenly, the French doors burst open, with enough force to almost take the doors off their hinges, everyone in the garden spun around to the sight, and they all saw Fergus, wobbling around with a can of non-alcoholic beer in his hand.

"Heeeyy ya twats! How are ya all! _-hic!"_ he slurred out loudly, as he threw the empty can to the side with it skipping and rolling on the concrete.

"What the hell!? Fergus are you drunk again!?" Fianna scolded, surprised.

"Wha? No I _-hic!_ Ain't, I just went to grab something, since you're probably hiding _-hic!_ All the drinks in those big jugs of yours ain't I right!? Hahaha!" he cackled. Fianna felt her femininity being violated, but she stood her ground.

"Do you even feel a slight bit of embarrassment at the things which happen when you get drunk?" she asked firmly.

"Wha? What things? _-hic!"_ he said confused, Fianna just shook her head.

"Forget it," she murmured.

Fergus's sight then went onto Shannon, "Hey Fi _-hic!_ When did you get a sister? She's just as top heavy as you! Hahah! _-hic!"_ he snorted.

Shannon blushed a bit, but not because she felt embarrassed, but this to her was confirmation he had been looking at her breasts, which made her a bit flustered.

Fergus turned his attention away from them and walked around the pool, his steps being inconsistent however, plus he was wobbling from side to side, as the alcohol had impared his balance.

He came up to Mick and Laune, who were both still on the sun lounger.

"Hey Mick, when did you start dating Long Laune Silver? _-hic!"_ Fergus spat out.

"Long who?" the plum replied, not getting the reference.

"The pirate" Mick clarified to her.

"Yeah, that guy _-hic!_ Ya be careful Mick, she could steal your family jewels _-hic!_ Haha!" Fergus finished with and stumbled away, Laune still had a confused look on her face.

"What does he mean by family jewels?" she asked.

Mick smiled. "The things you 'played with' the last time we were in bed," he said suggestively

"Ohhhh!" Laune exclaimed, then she giggled from the dirty knowledge.

Then, Fergus's drunk consciousness set on Doyle and Erne, who stood together looking not too amused that he had got himself drunk again.

"Fergus..." Doyle mulled.

"Heyyyy _-hic!_ Doyle me old lad!" he just boomed at his friend, then his sloppy eyes set on Erne and her exquisite body.

"Ohhh you are so lucky you have this piece of work with ya! It _-hic!_ must be sooo good you get to shag this girl and play with her big tits! you two could _-hic!_ do it all day long hahaha!..." he continued to give Doyle and Erne his inappropriate drunken praises.

Erne gasped and covered her chest with her arms in embarrassment as she blushed, but as Fergus laughed, he stumbled backwards a bit too far and over the edge of the pool, his arms quickly thrashed to try and regain balance, but it was too late as he was already falling backwards.

His body hit the water, sending water splashing into the air and onto the surrounding edge of the pool, Shannon gasped a bit, but Fianna just had a fed-up look on her face, she looked to Patrick and Niamh who were both in the pool together.

"Can you fish him out please?" she gave the rather unnecessary order.

The two pool dwellers quickly swam to the bubbles coming up and popping on the surface of the water, then they dove down quickly, everyone nearby looked at the water and waited, and sure enough, Patrick and Niamh then suddenly came back up, holding up a woozy Fergus in between them who took a few deep breaths.

They helped him over to the ladder in the pool, where he instinctively grabbed onto the metal, then swatted the hands off himself.

"Ueagh I can climb up myself!" he pushed them away as he wobbled up each step, until he came back up onto the concrete of the pool edge and began to stumble around again.

"Fergus, I think you should go inside and rest up, and that ain't a suggestion, that's an order," Fianna dictated as she pointed at the house.

"Yeah yeah Miss Bigtits, _-hic!_ I'm going there," he mumbled as he walked past her and Shannon, the latter however looked rather concerned at the wobbly Limerick student as he went through the French doors.

"For we are the British Army, and we're here to take your land! And your Beer! And your _-hic!_ … your Potatoes and drive ya all into famine hahahaha! _-hic!"_ Fergus's slurred drunk speech disappeared into the house.

Shannon just looked at Fianna.

"Should we be worried?" she asked the Éire Tanc commander.

"Nah don't worry! He'll just lie down somewhere and sober up soon, unless he gets Talulla's treatment of a head-dunk in cold water and a slap across the face," Fianna just waved off her concerns.

Fianna then turned back to the other students, "Now come on guys, who wants to have a water balloon fight?!" she chirped loudly as she walked back into the garden.

Shannon was now a bit torn, continue on with the party, or go back into the house and check on Fergus.

She shuffled around a bit, but then managed to make her decision, she turned around and went through the French doors and proceeded to go and find where he went.

"Fergus! Fergus where are you!?" Shannon shouted through the corridors of the house, she had been looking for a good five minutes trying to find where the drunkard had gone.

"Damnit, where the hell has he gone? Doesn't help this house is so big!" she fumed to herself, as it looked like he had disappeared into thin air.

Then, as she came up to the stairs leading up to the bedrooms, she noticed that the carpet which covered the steps was damp, which must have been from Fergus's wet feet, guessing that he hadn't dried off much ever since taking a dive.

She chose to follow the trail, and went up the stairs, her bare feet feeling the wetness which had been soaked into the pale carpet as she climbed each step.

She soon found herself walking along a corridor, with the doors to bedrooms on either side, continuing to follow the damp patches in the carpet, till she saw one of the doors slightly open to her left side, quickly trotting up to it, she pushed it open and looked inside.

It was one of the more equipped bedrooms, with a couch, bed-side tables, and even a door which went to an ensuite bathroom, there were also a pair of French doors which opened up to the long balcony which went around the house's outside walls.

But the main centerpiece of the room was the large king-sized bed, with white sheets, a comfy cover. And one Fergus McNaugton, flopped up and spread out on the bed, seemingly passed out.

"There you are," Shannon smirked to herself, as she walked into the room to inspect him further.

But then, as she was about to say something to wake him up, her eyes caught something, and a second later, a red blush began to form in her cheeks with a gasp.

His shorts clearly had a tent in them, prodding up towards the ceiling, and by the size of it, it showed that he really wasn't small down there. Just the sight of it made lewd thoughts rush across her mind.

She tried to figure out a course of action, but before she did, she then heard him mumbling something, with his body shifting around slightly.

 _'Is he dreaming about something?'_ she thought to herself, and she chose to listen in to his voice, at first he was only saying some unintelligible mumbles, the alcohol still in his system hampering his speech.

But then, something came through.

"Mmh… your… mmm… so beautiful…" slurred out of his mouth.

 _'Beautiful? Who's beautiful? Who is he thinking of? The world wonders!'_ went though Shannon's head as she leaned in closer, trying hard to not bump him which could wake him up.

But a few moments later, the answer came.

"Mhh… Shannon…"

Those words immediately caused her face to go beet red in surprise.

 _'M-m-m-me!? He's having lewd thoughts about me!?'_ her mind struggled to comprehend the newly found pickle which was right in front of her, a boy, having dirty thoughts about her in a drunken slumber, with his male member threatening to burst out of his shorts.

This seemed to cause some urges to stir in Shannon's mind, rather primal and dirty thoughts, which was contemplated by the tingling which was starting to take over her nether regions, and it was a very needy feeling, one which wanted to be satisfied one way or the other.

However, before she could think of possibly satisfying these needs, a gust of wind came through the room, the wind caught the open door and slammed it shut.

Shannon jumped to the sudden bang, and in front of her, Fergus suddenly snapped out of his slumber and shot up on the bed.

"I swear I didn't _-hic!_ do anything!" he quickly yelped at the top of his voice, his mood however quickly calmed down, and his eyes wandered till they met the female stood in front of him.

"Oh, hey Shannon _-hic!_ Looking pretty there," he smiled. Shannon just blushed.

"Hi Fergus, err, I didn't know you were having a rest," she blabbered out a response. Fergus turned himself and slipped off the bed, wobbling up onto his feet as he stumbled towards her, with the tent still present in his trunks.

"I will say _-hic!_ I was in the middle of a dream about _-hic!_ someone," he said, Shannon's gaze meanwhile, was flicking between his face and the tent in his clothes below, her cheeks seemingly getting redder.

"Well, what were you dreaming about?" she asked, the primal urges within her seemingly getting stronger and stronger.

"Oh I could tell ya, it was _-hic!_ you," he straight up admitted, the fog of alcohol clouding his judgement. With those words, Shannon flustered immediately, although it didn't surprise her much as she already guessed from his previous unconscious rambling, but it was still impactful to her nonetheless.

"You were thinking of me?" she questioned, wanting to really know he wasn't messing around.

"Yeah I was," he confirmed, as he brought himself closer still, now with their fronts against each other, he brought his hand round her and pulled them close. Shannon, however, felt his clothed length prod her in the groin; something which made her senses go into overdrive, and gave the dirty side of her mind plenty of motivation.

"What were you thinking of me?" she continued, now seemingly starting to relax a bit more, as the primal side of her began to slowly take over.

"Well _-hic!_ everything about ya, your voice, your Sensha-dō mumbo-jumbo…" He went on, but then stopped for a second, seeingly processing what he was saying himself, but this soon gave way to a cheeky grin.

"...Oh, and those good melons of yours _-hic!"_ he said straight up, which made Shannon's mind race.

 _'So he was staring at them!'_ was what went through her mind. She didn't seem angry though, although a bit of a blush went across her cheeks having her mammaries mentioned so brazenly.

"Yeah Shannon, they _-hic!_ look so good on you, can't stop looking, they're also making _-hic!_ me tight in the shorts, hang on," Fergus continued, then proceeded to do something any sober boy would never do in a million years.

He reached down and grabbed the hem of his shorts and pushed them down briskly past his nether regions, presumably to demonstrate what he was talking about. With nothing holding it back, his member sprang up into the open air, Shannon gasped as her eyes set on the hard appendage, being obviously above average in length and throbbing rather heavily to Fergus's heartbeat, it was a rather shocking sight for Shannon, as she really wasn't expecting it to be this big.

"W-wow, that's big!" Shannon stammered, as she struggled to take her eyes off it, "looks like you like it!" Fergus prodded her, which made Shannon look back at him, it seemed obvious to them what was bound to happen next.

"Sooo, since we're here all _-hic!_ alone," Fergus began, as he wrapped his hands around her and pulled her to him, with his hot length pressed up against her stomach. "Maybe we could have some fun on the bed eh?" he suggested. Shannon immediately knew what he was suggesting. Sex.

And with that horny feeling within her crying out, she couldn't bring herself to say no. "Sure, I think we could," she said, with the modest part of her mind wondering what the hell she was getting into.

"Awesome _-hic!"_ Fergus chirped, as he stumbled a bit back to the bed and laid himself out on it, Shannon watched him spread his legs slightly and got comfortable, but she could not stop staring at his length, now stood up fully and twitching in anticipation for her.

 _'Oh boy, what the hell am I doing?'_ she thought to herself as she took a deep breath and moved her hands down under and up her translucent skirt. Deciding it was now time for her to get prepared.

She reached for her bikini bottoms, mainly the parts which were around her hips and grabbed onto them, she started to pull them down, with the bottoms coming off her hips and groin smoothly, until the hem lost all tension on her body and dropped down her legs onto the carpet floor, where her feet kicked them aside.

Her damp, clean vagina was now exposed to the air of the room, with a slight shiver going across her body as she felt the slight coldness blow against her most intimate area, but this didn't distract her from what she was doing, as she walked over and clambered onto the bed.

"You look really _-hic!_ sexy like that Shannon!" Fergus cooed as Shannon got herself next to him on the sheets. "Well, I'm glad you like it," she replied.

She moved and brought her leg up and over his, till she found herself straddling his legs, she shuffled herself up his body until she was now up to his hips, moving her skirt up a bit to allow for his cock to slip under, and Shannon's breath hitched as she felt the throbbing of his cock against her wet folds.

 _'Well, here we go,'_ she thought to herself.

She lifted herself up to let his cock point up again, and moved till she felt its tip pressing against her womanhood, she gripped the shaft with a hand to make sure it was pointing currently, and with this, and gritting her teeth, she slowly let herself down on it.

She let out a suppressed mewl as Fergus's penis pushed her folds aside and began to enter her, being squeezed all the way by the walls of her womanhood, her hips after some travel finally came to rest on his, with a slight gasp leaving her lips as she felt his whole throbbing mass now inside her.

 _'Ooh fuck! He feels so big inside me!'_ her mind went as she struggled to comprehend the feeling.

Fergus out of a reflex put his hands on the side of her thighs and gripped at the soft flesh as he grunted to the feeling. "Damn Shannon, you're really tight!" he hissed under his drunken breath.

She took some time to get used to being stretched this much from his member, but she then started to raise herself off his hips, letting his dick slide out of her, and then force herself back down, taking him back inside her.

Shannon repeated this motion over and over, quiet whines and moans began to leave her mouth as the pleasure of his cock spearing her insides began to flow all over her body,

Slowly, she started to speed up, either through her own urge, or Fergus pushing and pulling on her thighs as a sign for her to speed up. Soon the bed was starting to creak and groan from the body slamming down upon it regularly, the sounds in the room also began to get more wetter, and the huffing and moaning from the girl also came to the front of the soundscape.

Shannon seemed to now be running on autopilot, as her horny side basked in the glow of pleasure she was receiving. She sometimes shot a glace over at the closed door, with the lingering thought that some Shamrock or Éire Tanc student could walk in on them at any moment. But _'fuck it,'_ she thought; she was having too much fun now, and was unwilling to shut off the river of pleasure now.

Fergus meanwhile was also enjoying himself; watching as the Shamrock commander's bountiful body bounced up and down, with the sensation of the tightness of her pussy against the sensitive tip of his member creating ample amounts of pleasure which flowed round his body.

He just could not get his eyes off Shannon, she just looked so gorgeous, looking past her flustered cheeks and the open mouth which was letting out the tunes of love, she was a beauty, her style and features just clicking together in his mind.

Although Shannon had taken her bikini bottoms off, she was still wearing the top half and the flimsy translucent wrap around skirt and cape that complicated the outfit. The energetic manoeuvres that she was now engaged in were, however, too much for her bikini top to cope with. The strapless top was working lower and lower, until it finally did what it had been threatening to do all day and exposed Shannon to a not entirely unexpected wardrobe malfunction.

With each bounce, the offending garment had been dropping a little further; unevenly, so the first of all her right nipple peaked over the edge of her swimwear, followed by more of her full and rounded breast, before her left one began to follow suit. At last, both were well clear of the strapless top that had battled with them all day. Shannon's breasts were definitely on the larger side; firm but also full and bouncy, as seemed to fit with her bubbly personality. Her nipples were pink with reasonably large areolas, and currently both nipples were very hard.

The green clover-print top at last gave up any attempt to resist the bouncing that she was now doing and descended rapidly to her waist, leaving her plump breasts suddenly exposed to the whole world, and especially Fergus. Shannon was too caught up in her ecstasy to notice immediately, but then she suddenly realised. Embarrassed once again,she stopped and her face went red as she saw her breasts jiggling free. Fegus, however, didn't seem to mind and he even smiled at the heavenly sight which had now been presented to him.

"Hey _-hic!,_ actually, those aren't just melons, they're watermelons!" Fergus called with a laugh following. Shannon kept blushing, but her embarrassment slowly wore off as she decided that there was no point now pulling her top back up. She started bouncing again and got the ecstasy flowing between them once more, but now with her mounds bouncing up and down with each of her movements, with the sensation adding even more the the moans and mewls she was emitting, plus it was a mesmerising sight for the drunk Irishman below her.

She was able to each round and unclip the now useless bikini top that was hanging loosely around her waist and discard the now redundant garment down by the side of the bed.

As her rhythm increased so did the movement of her plump tits, going from wobbles to full bounces. After a few of these, Shannon felt compelled to bring her hands up to restrain her own breasts, lest she run the risk of giving herself a black eye! She didn't, however, hold them too hard, but merely rested her hands atop her mounds to curb some of their more enthusiastic leaps, while still leaving her nipples visible to the Irish lad she was riding.

Soon she was going at full tilt, riding Fergus's hard cock for all she was worth. And it didn't take much longer until she could feel her orgasm building up deep within her.

"Ahh, Ahh, I think I'm close!" she exclaimed as she felt it come closer and closer.

Only a few more bounces later, it soon arrived with the speed and force of an express train, wracking her body from her womanhood outwards until it left tingling sensations in her fingers and toes.

Her back arched and her head went back as she moaned up at the ceiling. Her body continued to give her heavy spasms as she enjoyed her first release, all the while rocking back and forth on Fergus's dick, which was still hard inside her.

Slowly, the energy of her release seemed to finally dissipate, as her head came back down to look at him, her chest and breasts were heaving at her heavy breaths, but she had a genuine smile of enjoyment on her face, with his face also showing a positive, yet woozy look on it too.

But there was still the itching thought in the back of her head; she did kinda just jump onto him out of nowhere and started fucking him, and that kinda ran into the issues of consent in her moral view, but since he was drunk, her thrillseeking side saw that she may have a way out.

"Okay, I think that was enough for now," Shannon suggested once the thrill of the orgasm had subsided. She was planning to try and get dressed and leave, and let Fergus sober up on the bed and hopefully forget about everything which had just happened.

It appeared that he, however, had other ideas.

She gasped as she felt him grab her arm and pull her down onto the bed once more, till she was lying on her left side with him spooning her from behind.

"Nah lass, I need _-hic!_ to please ya even more!" Fergus dashed her comment, but she admitted to herself that a little more would be fun. So she allowed him to raise her right leg into the air with his hand, spreading her pussy out and giving him enough space to slot his penis between her open legs, and then position and push it back inside her.

Shannon moaned loudly as he reintroduced himself inside her, feeling his dick slam into her insides, before he pulled back and then pushed himself back further, like before, he pushed in and out, with however the resistance of the bed grabbing onto the left side of his humping body.

Her body also began shifting again, and her mewls, moans and squeaks began to fill the room again, along with the rubbing of skin on fabric and the squeaking of the bed frame.

Shannon's face contorted into one of happiness and seduced joy once again, as the pulses of pleasure emitted from her soaked womanhood came back to their original strength, traveling through her entire body and pleasing her senses and consciousness.

Then, she squealed as Fergus brought a hand around and squeezed one of her breasts tightly in his palm, the soft flesh of her mammary being a pleasant feeling to her.

"Oooh, I wanted to _-hic!_ Have a grab of these watermelons all _-hic!_ day," he sniggered to himself, Shannon only managed a wine in response.

Fergus kept on going, and even after three more minutes was still going strong, it was notable however that his thrusts seemed to be a bit sloppy and unbalanced in their own right, but Shannon didn't seemed to care, as she was moaning and mewling in ecstasy throughout it all.

As she was being fucked though, she noticed a mirror on the wall right in front of her. She could easily see herself and Fergus behind her and from that angle she could see his cock going in and out of her tightness, but she also saw something else - his testicles bouncing around in the sack just below his manhood, being thrown back and forth as his hips collided with hers.

The sight of those suddenly reminded her and made her wary.

"Fergus! You're gonna cum inside me if you keep going!" she fretted as she tried to pull his hands off her tits, but Fergus was having none of it, his grip clasping down on her wonderful breasts even tighter, causing her to inappropriately moan.

"I wanna make you scream _-hic!_ again love," he smirked.

"But you'll get me pregnant if you finish inside me!" she continued to argue, her firmness struggling to break through the waves of ecstasy which was leaving her mouth.

"What's that?" Fergus just dismissed her, his drunk mind unable to compute what she was trying to get at.

Shannon then tried to explain, but just huffed as she realised that would just be pointless, she simply hunkered down, and just prayed that she would finish before he did.

"Oooh!" she moaned in pleasure each time he thrusted into her, with Fergus not stopping. It felt like his body wasn't even tiring from the fact his thrusts were slowly getting stronger, despite the awkward position and the alcoholic impairment his body and mind were under.

Shannon seemed that her body had listened to her wishes, as she could now feel that building pressure inside her once again.

She gripped onto the bed sheets tightly, the sheets scrunched into her fists as the pitch of her voice started to go higher and higher once again, with her body also beginning to tense and tort up rigid.

"Ahh!... Ahh!... Fergus!... I'm!... Mmh! Cumming!" she shrilled a warning, Fergus in return forced his dick in her as hard as he could.

This was finally too much for Shannon, as all the pleasure trapped inside her finally burst out, her back arched as her second orgasm slammed into her, her voice crying out with heart mirages in her eyes.

Her pussy grabbed and squeezed on Fergus's cock as it, and her whole body spasmed to the waves of ecstasy breaking across her physique, which seemed to be even larger than the first orgasm she had experienced earlier. He had simply rammed his cock as deep as it would go, and tried to thrust against her pelvis every time her body spasmed, which added just that little bit more to Shannon's heavenly experience.

Her second orgasm finally subsided, and her twitching body relaxed fully, with her heavy breaths being very prominent.

"I… can't believe… that I came twice!" she panted.

"Hehe, you liked that _-hic!_ didn't you?" Fergus slurred.

Shannon took some time to let the electric feeling in her groin dissipate, and she couldn't feel any signs that he had orgasmed inside her, as nothing felt out of place, and when she watched in the mirror him pulling his penis out of her, nothing expect some of her juices dripped out of her still throbbing pussy which coated the insides of her legs, hell his cock was still ridged and throbbing hard.

She breathed a small sigh of relief, as they were both clear of having an accident, but the fact he still hadn't cummed yet was rather amazing to her.

"Ahh _-hic!_ after all that! I still don't feel like exploding yet! _-hic!"_ he complained, which just went further to confirm her thoughts.

"Wait? You don't feel like your gonna orgasm or cum? You just fucked my brains out twice!" Shannon said in disbelief.

"Nah, I feel _-hic!_ nothing coming along!" Fergus fretted, he even had his fist wrapped around his own length and was rapidly stroking it, but it seemed that he was still failing to get anywhere closer to a release.

Shannon sat there and tried to think, although her post-orgasm mind wasn't in its sharpest state, but it didn't take long for the realisation to soon hit her.

It was in her face all along; he obviously was as drunk as a skunk, and his drunken state must've been suppressing his ability to orgasm, no wonder he was able to make her cum twice without spilling his seed inside her.

But Shannon knew from this, if she was gonna help him find his release, she was gonna have to sober him up in some way, then she remembered the ensuite bathroom.

She thought it was time to use the patented Miss McNiven method to snap him out of his alcoholic daze.

She extracated herself from the tangle of their own limbs and managed to slide off the bed, still with her semi-transparent skirt and cape still miraculously in place.

"Wha…? Naw!" Fergus wailed as his pleasure was halted.

Shannon used his longing for more to her advantage.

"How about a change of scenery?" she cajoled, walking backward to the bathroom so that he still had sight of her large and bouncy breasts. "Maybe a hand job to finish off with?" she smiled seductively as she edged backwards through the door.

Once inside, she wasted no time in running cold water into the deep hand basin. Fergus, in the meanwhile, had somehow managed to slide off the bed and stagger towards the en suite bathroom, with an angelically innocent expression on his face and his still hard penis jutting out in front of him like a ship's bowsprit.

Shannon came forward to put her hands on his upper arms and guide him into the room, where she sat him on the edge of the bathtub so he wouldn't fall over.

While the deep basin continued to fill with cold water, Shannon distracted Fergus with another kiss and used her right hand to gently massage and tug on his stiff shaft.

"Oh, ya know what to do with your hands lass, I'll give you that!" Fergus smiled dreamily.

"Thank you - I don't get much chance to practice, but I'm very imaginative!" she replied.

She then pulled him back up onto his feet, keeping the actions on his cock constant, even using it as a tugging point to pull him slowly over to the basin, which was now full, Fergus had his head back and eyes closed so he didn't notice her closing the tap, then Shannon came to the side of his head, her lips close to his ear

"Now... you want to take a swim with your face big boy?" she whispered.

"Oh yeah _-hic!_ lass I would, wait wha...?" he spluttered confused.

With a bit of an evil smirk, Shannon grabbed the back of his head, and pushed him face first into the sink, his face plunging into the cold water with a splash, his hands in a panic grabbed onto the sink itself and he tried to push himself back up, but Shannon kept her strong grip and kept his head in the water, with a rather cartoonish gurgling and bubbling coming from his submerged mouth.

She counted up the lucky number of seven, before pulling his head out of the water, sending some water splashing around as his wet head came back up to standing height.

"Uuurgh! Uwah!" his shocked mind slurred with the coldness still all over his face.

Shannon took this opportunity to wind her right hand up, and briskly swung it across his face, slapping his left cheek with a crack.

"Ahhh!" Fergus exclaimed, but Shannon wasn't finished, as she then swiped her hand back and gave his other cheek a backhand slap.

Fergus stumbled around, his senses ringing as the fog of his drunkenness seemed to clear, he shook his head and his senses finally cleared, and the first thing his sober mind saw was Shannon, almost naked in front of him.

And by the look on his face, it was almost like his sober and drunk state were like two different people.

His eyes widened as he looked down, and saw her bottomless too, with the dripping womanhood his drunk self had been fucking clearly on show, looking down further still, he gasped to see his erection, wet with her juices and throbbing heavily.

"What the!? Shannon! What were we…" he began to panic, but she was having none of it.

She shot forward and shut him up by pressing her lips against his, forcing a French kiss as her tongue slipped into his mouth. He just stood with a panicked look, trying to piece together quickly what the hell he had been doing, before Shannon then broke with a heavy breath.

"You've been fucking me, thats what, and you were so good at it! Even when drunk! You even made me cum twice!" she confessed, all while groping one of her own tits as her horniness was off the scale.

"Was I?" Fergus blinked.

"Yeah you were!" Shannon confirmed, then she broke contact and spun around, she reached for and bent over the sink, spreading her legs slightly to show off her dripping pussy to him again. His eyes struggled to contemplate the sight as his mind seemed to short-circuit.

"Now come on big boy! Fuck me to Erin's Isle and back!" Shannon encouraged him.

He seemed to be in a fight or flight situation, with his mind mentally cursing his drunk persona for getting his sober one into this mess, but really, with his cock throbbing painfully and the girl bending over for him right in front, there seemed to be only one answer for him.

"Aww fuck it!" he swore as he grabbed his penis with his hand, he moved forward and guided it towards her opening, lining up against the folds and then ramming his hips forward.

Shannon let out a large moan of ecstasy as she felt his length penetrate her again, his cock easily slipped into her drenched folds once again and reached all the way to her inner chamber, with his hips colliding with her buttocks.

"So what? Do I have to make you cum a third time now I'm all sober?" he asked.

"Oh God yes! Please!" Shannon basically begged, at this point she really didn't care about anything else, it was like she was now under the spell of her horny side.

Fergus gave a smile as he pulled back and then thrust himself into her once again, then he pulled back again and repeated his thrust, he repeated this over and over till he was in a healthy rhythm, and Shannon began to moan and squeak once more as she felt her innards being fucked once again.

Shannon felt herself clawing at the porcelain of the sink as these penetrations from Fergus felt even better than the ones when he was drunk, back then his thrusts felt sloppy and jerky, plus his tip banged around everywhere inside her, but now, his thrusts felt more sharp and passionate, plus he seemed to be hitting the right spots inside her, which sent her mind into a pleasure overdrive.

"Hmm! Yes! Yes! Keep! Fucking! Me! Just! Like! That!" Shannon cried out between each of his thrusts.

"Am I doing good?" Fergus asked, a bit breathless.

"Yes you are! Don't fucking stop!" she quickly returned.

Fergus set his left hand onto her left hip and used this grip to pull her backwards into each of his thrusts, forcing his cock into her deepest depths, seeing her hanging tits bouncing around on her chest below, he reached his other hand down and around and sharply groped her right breast, also teasing the nipple with his finger.

Shannon's exclamations were energised even more from these actions. Fergus at this point was getting rather worried someone might hear them, having someone walk in to see the Shamrock commander, bent over a sink and having her tight Japanese pussy being fucked raw by an impressive Irish cock would be a rather unappetising sight to someone not expecting it!

Fergus was kinda wishing Shannon would finish soon; luckily for him, since his drunken self had made her cum twice already, her self-control was practically in tatters, so it wouldn't take long at all.

Barely two minutes later, Shannon, a sweaty and flustered form of herself, was feeling her final release beginning to course through her body.

"Yeah!... Ahh! I'm close! Don't you dare stop!" she called out as her voice began to raise once more. Fergus didn't sit around, as he pulled out all the stops to get her off this time, thrusting as hard, fast and deep as it could, which put Shannon in a feeling of being on top of the world.

He was also sweating quite a bit and had a flustered look too, being driven by all that pleasure coursing through his body from his dick, but feeling that his leg muscles were getting weak, he really wanted it to finish. Luckily for him, it would only take a few more seconds and a few more thrusts, for Shannon to finally reach her end.

"Mmm! Fuck!" she shrieked at the top of her vocal cords as finally, her third orgasm burst out of her.

Her body went as tort as a stick once again as she cummed for a third time; her back arched as much as it could in her bent over position as she moaned loudly at the mirror, with Fergus getting a good glimpse at her ecstatic face, made even better by him ramming his cock into her as deep as he could in time with her body spasms, the rough slap of his hips and her buttocks filling the bathroom alongside her moans.

After this amazing third orgasm dissipated, Shannon felt weak in the knees as Fergus stepped back and pulled his cock out of her dripping pussy, before her legs, with her fluids running down them, finally gave way and she slumped down onto her knees, still grabbing onto the sink to make sure she wouldn't fall over as she got her breath back.

Shannon turned her head, and to her utter disbelief (and a bit of annoyance) his throbbing cock was still hard, and he still hadn't hit his orgasm, despite having fucked her brains out on the sink.

"Fuck off, you're still hard after all that!?" she blurted as she breathed heavily.

"I- I'm sorry okay I still don't feel like cumming yet!" Fergus fretted in a way, feeling sorry that he was putting her through all this, but Shannon actually gave him a cheeky smile.

"Don't apologise, I'm just in shock you've been able to hold out so long!" she praised, then she managed to pull her collapsed body off the sink and turn towards him still on her knees.

"And actually, it kinda means I can do this," she suggested.

She pulled herself around to the side, while grabbing one of Fergus's arms to keep him facing her, until she was able to sit on the edge of the bath just like he had been earlier. She tugged him over till his manhood was throbbing in her face, and then leaning forward slightly, she positioned her substantial breasts either side of his erect penis and used her hands to push her melons firmly together so that they gripped his shaft, which was already slick with her own juices. By partly bobbing her body up and down and using her hands to exaggerate and amplify the movement, she was able to use her plump tits to wank him off.

"Oh, wow…" was all Fergus was able to splutter as she began the pleasurable action.

The purple head of his, by now well used, cock seemed to bob in and out of her cleavage in a mesmerising way, holding both of their gazes.

"Ahh… Christ, your tits are so soft and pleasant," he breathed as their softness massaged his hardness.

"Lucky they are big enough for me to do this then, isn't it?!" Shannon quipped, although this was the first time she had ever used them for such a purpose. She had to admit though, it was fun, and not as uncomfortable as she'd heard some girls complain.

"Definitely big enough!" he confirmed. "You must be at least a large c-cup?" he tentatively asked, fishing for details.

"Even better," she grinned. _"Mark Ds,_ of course!" she grinned, making them both laugh at the obvious, yet terrible, joke.

Shannon kept on squeezing and pumping her breasts around his shaft. Sometimes, she would lean her head forwards and lick the tip of his cock when it poked out from her cleavage, which caused Fergus to either moan or gasp with pleasure, and also allowed for Shannon to get a taste of the pre-cum his body had been leaking ever since they had started this hard sexual session.

"You know, when I saw your boobs nearly falling out of your bikini all those times this afternoon, I had no idea I'd be doing this with them before the end of the day!" Fergus grinned, both ecstatic and sheepish at the same time.

"You mean you were watching especially!?" Shannon giggled.

"Always hoping I'd get an eyeful - but you never let that top sink quite far enough," Fergus grinned. "You certainly know how to innocently tease!"

Shannon giggled and nodded in pretend agreement, but to be honest she had been really rather oblivious to the effect she'd been having on Fergus, and no doubt on many of the other male students of Éire Tanc. She did, however, find it strangely pleasing that she had been the focus of so much attention (even if she didn't know it at the time) and especially attention from Fergus.

Slowly, she began to speed up her actions, pressing her boobs even harder together and moving them up and down his length even faster, the wet sounds of soft mammary skin rubbing against hard appendage skin got more prominent in the bathroom, and Fergus gasped and groaned more and more as his hardness got all of Shannon's special treatment.

Being hard all that time, however, was not going last, and finally Fergus felt the belated orgasm building within him.

"Oh, I'm gonna… really soon!" he warned, as he felt his testicles begin to squeeze up his load of sperm for Shannon.

"About bloody time!" Shannon teased, trying to mimic Fergus's own Limerick accent, although not doing a very good job. "You'll probably hit the ceiling!" she chimed as she kept up her actions with her soft and bouncy breasts.

Fergus's groans got more and more heated, as he felt his seed banging around the tubes in his groin, before it started to rocket up his dick.

"You gave me so much pleasure; now it's your turn to have your release. Don't hold back, you can cum wherever you like!" Shannon encouraged him.

He couldn't take it anymore, his hips thrusted forward at the last second with a light growl and his head being thrown backwards, and Shannon witnessed his dick pulse and explode like a geyser right in her face.

His first load was predictably large; like a suddenly burst fire hydrant. A great jet of his milky white fluid rocketed skywards before obeying Newton's laws and plummeting down to splash all over Shannon's naked torso.

His second load however came out with his cock pointing right at her, and Shannon flinched as she had a jet of his semen splash right across her face, closing her eyes in a reflex, she felt its warm and sticky nature on her cheeks and nose, this was followed up by his third load, going onto her closed mouth and chin.

Shannon squirmed as he kept painting her with his reproductive fluid, and even during his orgasm she kept up her movements with her breasts, teasing out every last drop of cum from his body.

The final spasms of his cock went as far as splashing his semen onto her breasts, the final amounts merely dripping out and being collected in her squeezed cleavage.

Fergus's body seemed to relax as his orgasm subsided, he panted as he then felt Shannon's breasts stop and release his cock from their hold, he looked down to see the girl right in front of him, with his manly reproductive fluid dripping down her face and breasts as she gave a look back at him.

"Phew… Quite a ride, huh?" Shannon said, feeling a little embarrassed now.

"Yeah, I… er…" Fergus murmured, utterly spent from his climactic release, and having a 'what the hell did we just do' moment.

"Was that… nice?" Shannon asked awkwardly, showing that she wasn't really very familiar with this sort of situation.

Now that the hormones had worn off, it seemed the two had now been reduced back to their normal, awkward sides.

"Well, Yeah, Its been quite a while since I've had that good of a feeling!" he responded, also giving mention to the fact he may have done this before (which probably explained how his drunken self caught on so quickly).

The red-headed girl then giggled and surveyed her cum-drenched shoulder and chest.

"You sure produced a lot!" she said, observing the mess he'd made.

Fergus shrugged and made a silly expression. "I guess I had a lot stored up!" he joked, although it was true, he seemed to still have a doubt in his mind.

"Are you sure I was really going at it on you while I was floppy drunk?" he asked.

"Eh… yeah!" she agreed, leaving out the detail about how she'd started the whole thing. "Only… you were anything but floppy!"

"Aye, well, from this big cumshot I gave, I'm inclined to believe ya," he accepted.

"It certainly was big," Shannon agreed. "Er… I can't very well go back outside covered in this," she mused.

Luckily, the ensuite belonged to one of the more well-equipped bedrooms, so the bathroom also had a square shower at the other side to the bath, in the corner with two tall panes of glass forming the walls to enclose it, with one of the panes acting as a door with a small metal handle on it.

"Since we're so messy, and the pool is already taken, you wanna take a quick shower with me?" Shannon then suggested, knowing the bath would take too long, Fergus's face lit up with that suggestion.

"A shower all alone with a stunner like you? How can I say no!" he agreed rather hastily.

Fergus only had his unbuttoned top on, with his shorts being lost in the bedroom, and Shanon still had the semi-transparent wrap-around skirt that formed part of her pool attire on her. The matching cape was currently on the floor, having fallen there during their antics in the bathroom a few minutes previously.

Shannon simply pulled one of the tapes that formed the bow which kept the wrap-around skirt secured to her. With that undone, the skirt fell off her hips and dropped to the floor. Meanwhile Fergus just rolled his shirt off his shoulders and let it also fall to the floor, leaving the couple fully naked.

Practical as ever, Shannon was the first to pull open the door and turn the shower on. She expected the water to come from the shower head at the end of the flexible hose, but instead it cascaded from the stainless steel outlet directly above her, as that was the way the controls had been left. She squealed and jumped back, automatically throwing an arm around Fergus.

"Heh… cold…" she muttered, recovering from her shock and letting go of Fergus at the same time. He, however, was quite surprised and pleasantly interested to note that she had instinctively put her arm around him.

The water quickly ran hotter and Shannon put a tentative toe under the flow before stepping into the falling droplets. With the warmth of the water now cascading down her body she seemed to be okay, so Fergus then stepped into the shower and closed the door behind him.

Since the shower outlet wasn't too large in its area of dropping water, Fergus came right up to Shannon's body, practically rubbing against her back as he was behind her. Shannon had already squeezed a handful of shower soap from a wall-mounted dispenser and was rubbing it over herself, the water had also washed away all traces of semen still on her chest and face, and was also working towards cleaning off all the sweat on both their bodies.

"Shall I… uh… do your back for you?" Fergus offered, spluttering slightly as the water continued to fall.

Shannon accepted his offer with a nod and so Fergus took a similar handful of the shower gel and began to rub it on her, grateful to have a reason to run his hands over her soft body again. He waited until her back was a mass of foamy white suds, then brought his hands round under her arms and slid them onto her breasts. He could feel her medium-sized nipples were still semi-hard, and he gave them a gentle rub.

He generally massaged her mounds, which was a break from the heavy groping he had given them previously, Shannon looked a bit surprised at first, but slowly relaxed as she felt pleased by his touches. She seemed happy just to stand there and let him rub her all over, letting the soapy liquid be smoothed and rinsed off her.

Shannon then turned around to face him, and the two looked at each other for a moment, before she moved forward and kissed him.

As they kissed, Fergus brought an arm around and placed a hand on her buttock, and even gave that a small squeeze.

Shannon moaned in the kiss to the feeling of her bottom being touched, and in return pushed their kiss forwards into a French one, their bodies rubbed even closer together, with her breasts pushing against his chest in a pleasant way.

Despite all this lewd contact, his spent length couldn't bring itself to hardness, which was probably a good thing considering she was rather sore, plus she had just been through an orgasmic exercise most horny girls would envy.

"I didn't think I'd ever meet anyone like you," she cooed.

"Me?" he returned. "I'm just… ah..." he faltered, not really sure what she was getting at.

"You're you," she said, even more annoyingly cryptically, with a broad smile and a small giggle.

"What do you mean?" he asked, not sure if she was teasing him or not, but unable to resist her infectious smile.

"Quirky," she said. "Like me," she went on. "Oh, don't think I don't know that everyone thinks I'm odd," she continued before he could say anything. "You're a bit odd too. But maybe…" she said, suddenly coy. "Maybe we could be odd together for a bit?"

She then hugged him tighter and he embraced her in return, with the warm water still pouring over their naked bodies. What she said was true; she was a very… quirky, individual… but maybe what she said about him was true as well. There were certainly a few in Éire Tanc who found him more than a little strange at times. Not that he'd ever cared - he was perfectly content to be his own man and do whatever the Hell he wanted, not giving a damn what people thought.

It was, however, perhaps different for him, he mused. Although he was a tank commander and therefore entitled to wear the more dashing service dress uniform compared to the overalls of the other tankers, his tank was the lowly, ageing Vickers Mk D, so he was hardly ever 'in the spotlight'. Fergus could hide his quirks quietly within the team ranks (although not that quietly when he was drunkenly shouting), whereas Shannon could not. He realised it must be different for Shannon, being the overall commander; everyone's attention was constantly focused on her and anything she did was probably the subject of discussion by her team. He knew that several members of Éire Tanc thought she was completely bats. Loveable, of course, but bats. Now that he'd got to know her more, he found he couldn't agree with them. Loveable, but not bats. But definitely, definitely loveable!

He was brought back to reality as the warm water stopped falling. Shannon had turned the shower off at the tap. He stepped out and picked a folded towel off a rack.

"If… you wanted to that is. I mean..." Shannon started to say. Fergus realised he hadn't answered her.

"Sorry, I was… just thinking," he explained his sudden reverie.

"What were you thinking about?" Shannon asked, wide-eyed, as she stepped out of the shower.

"You!" he said with a grin, wrapping her in the towel he held and using it to hug her close to him again.

Once they were all done embracing, touching and cleaning each other, and after drying themselves, they scoured through the area to retrieve their clothing. Luckily Shannon's bikini and Fergus's grandpa beach outfit had escaped any staining of the lewd actions which had happened in that bedroom. As they each put their respected clothes back onto their bodies, Fergus felt it was a shame to see Shannon's melons grown in heaven being covered again, but really it was for the better.

They tidied up the bedroom to clear up the mess, and opened up a window to let any scents disappear, confident no-one would be the wiser that they had been in the room. They both walked out and shut the door behind them, as they walked down the corridor to rejoin the party, Shannon gave one last peck on Fergus's cheek, just as one last token of love before they returned to normality.

"See you… later?" she whispered, which could have meant anything, but opened up a whole host of possibilities in Fergus's mind.

They seemed to merge back into the chaos of a water balloon fight in the garden with minimal trouble, the only question they got was from a soaked Fianna on why they were gone for so long. Shannon looked benignly innocent as she simply replied:

"Oh, I just had to play a game of hide and seek with him, and his reward was a nice shock to his system!"

Fianna would think this was Talulla's patented sobering up technique, which of course was true; if only she knew what had preceded it!


End file.
